Nur Liebe wollen
by Sheer
Summary: Eine Beschwörung von der Liebe, ein Trank der 1 Jahr lang braut, eine WG mit ihrem schlimmsten Feind. R
1. Alle schwarzen Schafe

-1Einfach nur Liebe wollen

Alle Schwarzen Schafe

Kräftige Regentropfen trommeln auf die still daliegenden Ländereien, Wind zehrt an den letzten Blättern dieses Jahres. Der Himmel war in ein dunkles Grau gehüllt und ließ hie und da ein Blitz durch die dichte Wolkendecken zucken.

Der Regen hatte auch London erreicht, doch noch lange nicht so wild und gefährlich wie auf den magischen Hügeln.

Wir befinden uns an einem bekannten Bahnhof mitten in London, King's Cross für die, die es nicht wissen. Aber wir wollen nicht einfach zu irgendeinem Gleis, denn unsere Reise beginnt für unsere Heldin auf dem Gleis 9 ¾.

Hermine Granger, mit ihren buschigen Braunen Locken, sah sich suchend um. Da sie nicht gerade groß gewachsen war, musste sie sich auf ihre Zehen stellen um die Schülermasse zu überblicken.

Missmutig musste die Schulsprecherin merken, dass ihre besten Freunde nirgends zu erblicken waren. Gerade in ihrem Letzten Schuljahr, das voraussichtlich das schwierigste und gefährlichste zugleich werden wird und Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley sind nicht da!

Hermine wurde etwas mulmig zumute als sie an die letzten Tage des vergangenen Schuljahres erinnerte.

Dumbledor war tot, ermordet von seinem Spion dem er immer vertraut hatte, Severus Snape.

Doch das war nicht alles, denn einer fehlte noch: Draco Malfoy.

Fragen über Fragen spuckten Hermine durch den Kopf. Wird er wieder in die Schule kommen? Warum konnte er das tun? Was geschieht mit ihm?

Die Neugierde hatte die, wie sie von manchen abwertend genannt wurde, Besserwisserin gepackt, doch ihre Nachforschungen mussten warten bis sie wieder in Hogwarts war.

Tief in Gedanken versunken suchte die Griffindor nach einem freien Abteil, ließ sich in diesem nieder und hing weiter ihren Gedanken nach, während der Hogwarts Express sich durch die Landschaft schlängelt.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, es fällt mir schwer darüber zu sprechen, doch wie sie alle

wissen wurde unser geliebter Direktor Albus Dumbledor ermordet."

Lautes Gemurmel ging durch die Tischreihen der 4 Häuser. Nur eine Person blieb still und starrte vor sich hin.

„So wissen sie nun auch wer es war, der unserer Schule so viel Schaden zugeführt hat. doch nicht nur Schaden sondern auch gut ausgebildete Schülerinnen und Schüler in der Künsten der Zaubertränke unterrichtet hatte."

MacGonagall machte eine Pause und ließ ihren Blick durch die Grosse Halle schweifen.

„Severus Snape."

Nun war der Teufel los in den hohen Gemäuern des Schlosses. Slytherins fluchten laut und widersprachen, Griffindors empörten sich mit Sätzen wie ,Ich habe es doch gewusst' oder ,Das war nicht anders zu erwarten'.

Nur eine nicht, Hermine Granger die vor kurzem noch auf den Tisch vor sich gestarrt hatte als ob sie dort etwas unheimlich interessantes gesehen hätte, blickte nun auf, fixierte den Lehrertisch um wie schon erwartet, zu sehen das der Zaubertrankmeister nicht da saß.

Genau wie ihre besten Freunde, die, wie sie später erfahren musste, auf einem Rachefeldzug Voldemord zu vernichten versuchten.

Genau wie Draco Malfoy, der zu dieser Zeit schweigend und vor sich hinstarrend, auf seinem grünbezogenen Bett auf Malfoy Manore, saß.

Doch was niemand wusste, bald würden alle verlorenen Schafe wieder zurückkehren, denn eine gewisse Hexe würde sie alle suchen und beschützen, wie eine Hirtin ihre schwarzen Schafe.

MacGonagall setzte wieder zum sprechen an:

„Beruhigen sie sich Meine Lieben! Ich habe noch etwas zu verkündigen, neue Regeln:

Quidditch wird dieses Jahr nicht trainiert und die Turniere fallen dementsprechend auch aus.

Die Sperrstunde wird verschärft, ich will niemanden mehr auf den Gängen sehen nach 20 Uhr."

Lautes empören war zu vernehmen.

„Sie können nur noch per Eule mit ihren Eltern, nur mit ihren Freunden in Kontakt treten, die Kamine wurden aus dem Flohnetz entfernt, das apparieren und das disapparieren ist nicht mehr möglich auf den Hogwartsländereien.

Zu guter letzt, die Besuche nach Hogsmead sind gestrichen."

Das Braungelockte Mädchen achtete nicht mehr auf die Protest und Wutschreie, sie war ganz in ihren Gedanken, Gedanken an die Zukunft.


	2. Von Schlamm im Blut

-1Von Schlamm im Blut

Die Empfangszeremonie lag nun schon Wochen zurück und weder Harry noch Ron sind in dieser Zeit aufgetaucht.

Hermine schien nach außen hin für die anderen immer noch die besserwisserische Streberin zu sein, die nur lernen im Kopf hatte, da sie öfters als sonst in der Bibliothek anzutreffen ist.

Doch alle lagen falsch, sie war nicht am lernen, den Stoff des ersten halben Schuljahres hatte sie sich Zuhause schon durchgelesen und gelernt.

In den Sommerferien hatte sie durch Zufall, mehr oder weniger, sie ließ sich das Buch von so einem komischen Buchverkäufer aufschwatzen. Er meinte es währe gewiss einen kauf wert. Wie der Titel des Buches schon verrät, „Beschwörungen der Weißen und Schwarzen Magie", geht es um verschiedene Beschwörungsformeln, Sagen, Legenden und einem sehr grausigem Märchen. Auf jeden fall dachte Hermine es sei ein Märchen, doch je weiter sie las, desto klarer wurde ihr das es kein Märchen sein kann.

Nach langen Überlegungen schmiedete sie einen Plan und lernen tat sie nicht mehr für die Schule.

Sie war mehr damit beschäftigt einen weg zu finden, wie sie aus Hogwarts raus kam, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte.

Hermine raufte sich die Haare, schlug eine Seite des Buches um und las angenervt weiter.

Sie fand einfach nicht das Gegenmittel, das sie suchte.

Wie sollte sie denn wieder normal werden nach dieser Aktion?

Sie hatte den Trank bereits fertig gebraut, die Zutaten aus Snapes Büro zu klauen war ja kein Thema wenn dieser nicht da war. Sogar das entkommen aus Hogwarts, ihre kurze Reise und das wiederkommen war bis ins kleinste Detail geplant, doch wie brachte sie den nur die Ablenkung wieder weg?

Die Griffindor seufzte ergeben und knallte das Buch, was sie normalerweise nie machen würde, da sie Bücher liebte, an die nächste Regalwand. Das Buch flatterte zu Boden, klappte auf irgendeiner beliebigen Seite auf und blieb liegen.

„ Das ist doch verrückt was du da vor hast Hermine" flüsterte die Schulsprecherin enttäuscht vor sich hin und wollte das von ihr misshandelte Buch, „Gegenmittel gegen alles" , aufheben und zurück auf seinen Platz stellen. Doch wie von Zauberhand war das Buch auf der Seite aufgeschlagen, auf der das Gegenmittel für Hermine stand.

Hermine Jauchzte fröhlich auf und wurde sogleich von der streng dreinblickenden Bibliothekarin zurechtgewiesen, was die Griffindor nicht im Geringsten störte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und dem freudigen Gedanken,Heute Abend geht's los' verließ das Bibermädchen die Bibliothek.

Mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck schluckte Hermine einen großen Becher voll mit giftgrünem Innhalt, ließ gleich darauf ein Geräusch des Ekels von sich und schüttelte sich angewidert.

Warum mussten immer alle Tränke so eklig sein?

Doch nicht genug, nicht nur das ihr nun übel war, nein, jetzt fing sich auch noch alles zu drehen an. Die Griffindor dachte schon sie Müsse in Ohnmacht fallen, doch kaum war sie kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch fühlte sie sich wieder puddel wohl.

Mit einem Seitenblick und einem Anerkennenden Nicken, drückte Hermine der Person neben ihr etwas in die Hand und verließ Kerker Nummer 14.

Geschmeidig wie eine Katze schlich sie sich durch die verschlungenen Geheimgänge des Schlosses. In der einen Hand die Karte des Rumtreibers, die sie Harry mal abgenommen hatte, in der anderen eine Kette mit glitzerndem Anhänger. Mehr konnte man in der vorherrschenden Dunkelheit nicht erkennen.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend schmiegte sich Hermine an die Schlossmauer und betätigte den Portschlüssel, den sie selbst angefertigt hatte. Mit einem leisen ,Plopp' was sie verschwunden.

Mit einem lauten krachen landet das Mädchen auf einem grünen Teppich. Ehe sie sich versah, da es Hermine noch recht schwindelig war. Zischte ihr eine bekannte eisige Stimme durch die Dunkelheit entgegen:

„Wer wagt es mein Zimmer zu betreten?"

Hermine Schluckte hart da sie sich schon denken konnte das Malfoys Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet war.

Daher Antwortete sie lieber schnell genug, damit sie keinen Zauber abbekam.

„Jemanden den du nicht erwarten würdest, Malfoy."

Eine kurze Zeit lang herrschte Stille in dem Grün und Silber gehaltenen Schlafzimmers des Slytherin, Hermine wagte es nicht einmal sich zu erheben da sie befürchtete er würde sie verhexen.

„Granger!"

Kam es ungläubig aus der Dunkelheit, die viel zu schnell, für Hermines Geschmack, vor dem grellen Licht einer Nachttischlampe, wich.

Geblendet musste Hermine ihre Augen erst ein Paar Mal schließen und wieder öffnen bevor sie den blonden Schönling in seinem Bett hockend, im Nachthemd aus Grüner Seide erkannt.

„Bei Merlin, ja! Deswegen musst du nicht gleich versuchen mich mit diesem grellen Licht erblinden zu lassen."

Protestierte das braunhaarige Mädchen, stellte sich mühsam auf ihre Beine und putzte sich mit einer trotzigen Bewegung den imaginären Schmutz von ihrem Faltenrock.

Fragend Blickte Hermine sich auf dem Boden um, entdeckte was sie suchte, hob es auf und legte sich die silberne Kette mit dem blassblauen Anhänger um den Hals. Den sollte sie besser nicht verlieren, sie will ja wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkommen.

Eine schneidend scharfe und eiskalte Stimme riss sie aus ihrer trauten Stille:

„Was machst du hier Schlammblut?"

Wie sie dieses Wort hasste, sie hatte kein Schlamm im Blut, ihr Blut war so rein wie seines, dass würde er noch früh genug merken.

Was machte sie hier?

Gute Frage und das gleich zu Anfang, nicht schlecht. Ja, was machte sie noch Mal genau hier?

Der Lockenkopf war sich ihres Planes auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, in der Theorie war das alles viel einfacher: Trank runterwürgen, mit dem Portschlüssel zu Malfoy, Malfoy nach Hogwarts zurück holen, mit dem Portschlüssel zurück, Gegenmittel einnehmen und gut ist.

Hermine hatte sich wohl ein bisschen verschätzt und die Rechnung ohne den Wirt, beziehungsweise ohne Malfoy gemacht.

Daher viel Hermines Antwort auch sehr, nun ja, zusammenhangslos aus:

„Na ja…weißt du zurück nach Hogwarts….Und Trank würgen…Doppelgänger mit Portschlüssel….keine Sorge Theorie ist einfacher…hoffe ich"

Resigniert brach sie ab und versuchte nicht beschämt zu Boden zu blicken, auch wenn ein peinlich berührtes Lächeln ihr Gesicht zierte.

Anfangs wagte sie es nicht dem Slytherin Prinzen in die Augen, geschweige den ihn anzusehen. Doch langsam wurde ihr die Stille zu unangenehm und sie suchte sein Gesicht.

Innerlich verfluchte die Schulsprecherin sich, denn das Gesicht des Blonden ist wie ein Portal in die Hölle.

Seine Augenbraue zuckte, sein Mund war zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und seine Nasenflügel bebten als er schnaubte.

„Bist du noch ganz bei Trost Biber? Hat man dir das Hirn amputiert! Weißt du eigentlich was du da gerade für einen Müll vor dich hin gebrabbelt hast? „

„Ähm, nein?"

„Du elendes Schlammblut, tauchst hier auf, weckst mich aus meinem DRINGEND benötigtem Schönheitsschlaf, nuschelst irgendetwas Unverständliches vor dich hin und hast wahrscheinlich auch noch das Gefühl du kämst hier wieder sicher weg!"

Wenn man es den so genau nahm wie er dann: Ja.

Sie hatte wirklich das Gefühl gehabt ihr Plan würde niet und nagelfest sein, aber irgendwie hatte Hermine vergessen Malfoys Launen einzuplanen.

Wie soll sie da nur wieder Raus kommen?

Keine Angst Hermine das wirst du schon hin kriegen und wenn nicht dann fang einfach an zu heulen, sprach die Griffindor sich selber mit zu und räusperte sich.

„Also, das ganze sieht so aus. Ich will dich nach Hogwarts zurück holen, zu Anfangs sah das ganze recht unmöglich aus, aber so wie ich das jetzt betrachte sieht es immer noch unmöglich aus. Jedenfalls habe ich mich jeder neuen Regel widersetzt, habe einen Trank, die Zutaten natürlich aus Snapes Büro geklaut, gebraut der einen Doppelgänger von mir erschaffen hat, habe einen Portschlüssel angefertigt"

Hermine deutete auf ihren Hals an der die Kette Glänzte.

„Und zu Guter letzt habe ich mich hier her gebracht in der Hoffnung dir zu begegnen und nicht sonst irgendeinem deiner Familie."

Die zarte Stimmer verstummte und wartete begierig und auch ängstlich auf das Ungewisse.

„Sehe ich das richtig, du, deines Zeichens Biber, Schlammblut und Besserwisserin, willst mich, meines Zeichens Reinblüter, Schönling und Erbe der Malfoys, nach Hogwarts verschleppen?"

Kam es spöttisch und in dem gewohnt eisigen Ton von Draco. Wenn Hermine jetzt schon am zweifeln war ob das ganze Gut gehen würde, dann wird sie jetzt erst recht in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Denn der blonde Schönling stellte die Frage die sie ihm nur sehr ungern beantworten würde.

„Warum?"

Merlin musste sie hassen, dachte sich die Griffindor und atmete zuerst ein, zwei Mal tief durch bevor sie zu sprechen begann.


	3. Was jeder will

Was jeder will

„Verdammter Mist, ich werde nie mehr mit dir irgendwo hin reisen Schlammblut."

Ein ziemlich verärgerter und vor allem nasser Slytherin stand vor Hermine. Er fluchte nun schon seit sie über der Mitte des Sees aufgetaucht und in das eisigkalte Wasser gefallen sind wie ein Rohrspatz.

Sie fragte sich wirklich warum er sich nur so aufregte, schwimmen tat gut, kaltes Wasser hilft beim abnehmen und waschen müsste er sich ja irgendwann mal, oder?

Doch Hermine nahm es so hin den sie konnte froh sein das sie das Geschimpfe des blonden überhaupt hören durfte, denn er war mitgekommen und ihr Plan würde doch aufgehen, nur eben mit ein paar Schönheitsfehlern wie diesem.

Glücklicherweise konnten sie sich einigen, Hermines Plan durchzuführen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Wenn sie das nämlich tun würden, wäre die ganze Menschheit auf gut Deutsch gesagt, oder wie Malfoy das ausdrücken würde, am Arsch.

Die ersten die dann die A-Karte gezogen hätten währen dann wohl sie beide, Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy gewesen.

„Stell dich nicht so an." Die Brünette murmelte einen Zauberspruch, schwang ihren Stab und im nu waren ihre Kleider trocken.

„Woher sollte ich denn wissen das MacGonagall nun auch die Portschlüssel aus Hogwarts verbannt hat? Weg gekommen bin ich ja, kann ja nicht wissen das man nicht mehr hin kommt."

Verteidigte sich die Schulsprecherin und schritt erhobenen Hauptes auf die Schule Für Zauberei zu. Der Morgen dämmerte bereits und sie musste Malfoy noch vor den ersten Lichtstrahlen in ihr Zimmer „verschleppt", wie Mr. Ich-bin-der-grösste-der-Welt-und-das-ist-gut-so meint, haben.

„Hör mal zu Hasenzahn, schon mal was von erkundigen gehört? So bekloppt ist die alte Krähe auch nicht das sie jemanden auf irgendeine Art ins Schloss lässt."

„Hasenzahn?"

Fragte Hermine etwas angesäuert. Doch sie wartete gar keine Antwort ab und fuhr fort.

„Natürlich Herr Oberschlau. Das nächste Mal planst du die Ferien und jetzt beeil dich wie müssen noch bis zu den Türmen hinauf ohne das dich jemand sieht."

Mit einem kaum zu überhörenden murren hetzte der Slytherin hinter der Griffindor her in ihre Gemächer. Was beide nicht mitbekamen, war der unnatürliche Wind der ihnen durchs Schloss folgte und sie in seine kalten Lüfte schloss.

Angekommen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecherin, setzte sich Hermine erst einmal Schnaufend in einen rot bezogenen Sessel und verschnaufte nach dem gehetzten Marsch.

Nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Uhr bot sie Draco auch einen Sessel an, dieser lehnte böse dreinblicken ab.

Minuten lang herrschte stille zwischen den beiden.

Hermine hing ihren Gedanken nach, die das baldige kommen von jemandem beinhalteten und Draco hing seinen Gedanken nach, die sich fragten ob es nicht ein Fehler war hier her zu kommen.

Das öffnen einer Tür ließ die beiden Aufhorchen, Hermine wüsste wer da kommen würde, doch trotzdem drehte sie ihren Kopf genau wie der Slytherin zu der nun weit offenen Tür.

Hermine freute sich ihre Doppelgängerin zu sehen, da sie es interessant fand sich selber mal so richtig von Außen zu sehen.

Draco hingegen hätte heulen können, warum tat man ihm so etwas nur an? Der Bieber in zweifacher Ausgabe, das hielten nicht einmal Potthead und Weasel aus!

„Malfoy darf ich vorstellen, meine Doppelgängerin Hermine1"

Sie gab sich selbst auch noch Namen, wie schrecklich, was musste er noch alles ertragen in seinem sonst so beschissenen Leben?

„Jetzt schau nicht so als ob du gleich kotzen müsstest. Du wirst sie nur dieses eine mal zu Gesicht bekommen da ich sie heute noch zum Unterricht schicken werde, ich bin müde und habe keine Lust auf Schule."

An ihres zweites Ich gewand fragte der Lockenkopf:

„Hast du die Dörrtraube noch? Gut, dann isst du sie nach dem heutigen Unterricht auf dem Weg hier her wenn dich niemand sieht."

Das zweite Mädchen die, die gleichen braunen Locken besaß nickte eifrig und verschwand mit Schultasche und Umhang. Hermine lächelte ihr sanft nach, wie gut sie das doch alles hinbekommen hatte fast zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Doch leider hatte sie recht es war zu schön um wahr zu sein, den ein immer noch grummelnder und angesäuerter Draco Malfoy stand nicht weit von ihr und musterte sie kühl.

Die Griffindor seufzte ergeben und wollte zu einem weiteren Gespräch ansetzen, doch der blonde Slytherin begann bereits zu sprechen:

„Na gut Granger, ist ja alles schön und gut deine eigene Imitation, doch im Moment ist mir das so was von egal und nein ich will nichts mehr davon wissen, momentan will ich einfach schlafen, angekommen!"

Das er immer so schroff sein musste, so kühl, so beherrscht so gar nicht er selber.

Halt, woher sollte den Hermine wissen wie er den war? Warum machte sie sich darüber überhaupt Gedanken? Das ging sie nun alles wirklich nichts an.

Wie falsch sie doch lag.

„Komm ich stell dir ein Bett in mein Zimmer, wenn es dem Herren nichts ausmacht schlafe ich im gleichen Zimmer, zur Not geht das scher."

Auf einmal übermannt Hermine die Müdigkeit mit ihrer ganzen Kraft und sie tat sich schwer das zweite Bett herzuzaubern. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, sie war doch vorhin noch wie ein Steh-auf-Männchen.

War die vorherrschende Aufregung der Nacht verschwunden?

Es war ihr jetzt nur noch egal, sie wollte schlafen, nur schlafen.

Draco ignorierte sie vollkommen, es war ihr gleich wenn er sie sah, streifte ihre Robe und ihre Schuluniform ab. Tapste nur noch in Unterwäsche zu ihrem Bett und schmiegte sich in die warme und willkommene Bettdecke.

Ihr Geist glitt hinüber in die Welt der träume, aus der sie kein Schönes Erwachen finden möge.

Da stand er nun, einfach so mitten in einem großen Zimmer, der hiesigen Schulsprecherin, die nebenbei nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet im Nachbarbett tief und fest schlief und stand einfach nur da.

War das seine Bestimmung? Den Helden zu spielen dem ein bitteres Ende bevor stand wenn der plan nicht aufging? Der von ihm schon immer unbeliebten Granger den Helfer mimen?

Die Zeichen stehen schlecht um ihn und die Granger, denn wer wagt es schon alleine etwas zu beschwören, das schlimmer war als Voldemord?

Auch Dracos Glieder wurden schwer und er legte sich zu einem Traumlosen, aber nicht ganz störungsfreien, Schlaf hin.

„Schaut mal wer da kommt, die Streberin."

Gellte eine Kinderstimme über den Pausenhof einer Muggelschule

„Na Bieber dürfen wir nun die Hausaufgaben abschreiben oder willst du ärger?"

Es war das gleiche wie jeden Morgen und wie jeden Morgen schüttelte die kleine Hermine tapfer mit dem Kopf. Sie wollte hoch erhobenen Hauptes an dem Jungen vorbei schreiten der sie beleidigt hatte, doch sie kam nicht weit, wie jeden Morgen.

Ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter stellte ihr ein Bein. Hermine fiel auf den harten Teer, riss sich ihr Knie auf.

Doch die anderen Kinder um sie herum lachten nur und sangen im Chor:

„ Den Bieber den hat es umgehauen, den Bieber den hat es umgehauen…"

Dicke Tränen kullerten über die geröteten Wangen der kleinen Hermine, obwohl sie sich wie jeden Morgen geschworen hatte nicht zu weinen.

Wie jeden Morgen klauten sie ihr ihre Hausaufgaben, gaben sie aber nicht mehr zurück und so wurde sie wie jeden Morgen von ihrem Lehrer angeschnauzt das sie nie die Hausaufgaben hätte, dass sie sich ein Vorbild an den anderen Schülern nehmen sollte.

Wie jeden Morgen.

Hermine wachte Schweißgebadet auf, doch nicht nur diese Körperflüssigkeit fand sich auf ihrer Haut. Sie weinte immer noch.

Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig, genau so unregelmäßig wie sich ihre Brust hob und senkte.

Die Tränen flossen weiter und Hermines einziger Gedanke war, Ich will doch auch nur das was jeder will, geliebt werden'

Ein rascheln neben sich ließ sie zusammenzucken, ihr Kopf schnellte Automatisch zu jener Person die das Geräusch ausgelöst hatte.

Der Slytherin beäugte Hermine kritisch, verfolgte eine träne, die langsam ihre Wangen hinunter rollte.

Drückende stille lag auf den beiden, die Anspannung kaum zu ertragen und doch so präsent als könnte man sie greifen.

Hermine erwachte als erste aus ihrem Delirium, wischte sich ungeschickt einige Tränen weg, doch es folgten immer mehr, der Tränenschwall wollte nicht versiegen.

Hastig stolperte sie schon halb aus ihrem bett und stieß sich den großen Zehen beim versuch ihren Morgenmantel so schnell es nun eben ging überzustreifen.

Während dessen sprach sie hektisch.

„du hast sicher hunger…warte hier ich lass einen Hauselfen was hinauf bringen…es ist ja erst gerade mal 6 Uhr die werden schon noch Reste vom Abendessen haben…"

Ihre zwischenzeitlichen Schniefen und das angestrengte suchen nach einer Uhr auf der die Zeit stand, machte diese Szene sehr merkwürdig.

Auch das gezwungene lächeln passte nicht ganz zu den Traurigen und tränenden Augen der Brünetten.

„ich werde was holen lassen, genau was holen."

Resigniert sank Hermine auf ihr Bettende und wurde gen Ende hin immer leiser mit ihrer Stimme. Sie war einfach zu aufgewühlt als das sie sich hätte vollstens unter Kontrolle haben können. Daher schwieg sie lieber als das sie noch irgendetwas erzählte was ihn nichts anginge.

Draco sagte nichts dazu, er wollte sich da nicht einmischen, ist ja nicht sein Leben. Sie hatte wohl schlecht geträumt und ist nun einfach noch völlig durch den Wind, das war doch normal bei Mädchen und noch dazu Griffindors.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich werde mich um das Essen kümmern."

Sprach die leise zerbrechliche Stimme die nicht mehr zu dem 17 Jährigen braungelockten Mädchen zu gehören schien, sie klang eher nach einer verbitterten alten Frau.

Fast fluchtartig verließ Hermine das Schlafzimmer.

Draco saß nun aufrecht in seinem Bett und sah auf die vor kurzem geschlossene Tür. Wilde Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf, die Unterarme auf seine angezogenen Knie gestützt saß er da. Was mochte die Griffindor wohl so aus der Bahn geworfen haben? Das sie sogar zu heulen begann war ja wohl das höchste, das wollte sie ihm zumuten. Er wusste doch nicht wie man mit einer weinenden Frau umging und sie war Granger! Das elende Schlammblut, da konnte er schlecht hingen und sie trösten.

Doch er wusste, dass er seit dem Moment in dem er sich bereit erklärte den Plan mit durch zu ziehen, sie so nah wie noch nie jemanden an sich ran lassen musste. Er hatte es geschworen.

„Du wusstest es."

Wisperte seine raue Stimme und verklang in dem großen Raum.

Etwas ruhiger als zuvor trat Hermine wieder ins Zimmer, voll beladen mit Essen und auf dem Boden vor sich herschiebend eine Flasche aus Glas die Draco nicht ganz ausmachen konnte.

Mühsam lud Hermine ihre Last so vorsichtig wie möglich auf das kleine Tischchen in der Ecke in der Nähe des Fensters ab.

Stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und setzte sich in den Sessel der näher zum Fenster stand.

Mit großen braunen Augen starrte sie Malfoy auffordernd an, dieser blickte nur mit einer undeutbaren Miene zurück und erhob sich aus dem warmen Bett.

„Was ist in der Flasche?"

Hermines Augen waren nun auf die gläserne Flasche gerichtet.

Unbeeindruckt und gelangweilt antwortete sie:

„Alkohol. Wodka um genau zu sein."

Bitte! Die Granger und Alkohol? War er im falschen Film? Wollte sie ihn abfüllen und dann misshandeln?


	4. Tief unten in der Seele

Tief unten in der Seele

Dracos Verwirrung ließ seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen.

Sie war eindeutig noch verrückter als er dacht, er hatte sie natürlich schon immer für geistig umnachtet gehalten, doch das bestärkte sein Verdacht nur noch mehr.

„Granger, ich versteh ja wen du mich anziehend findest, aber du musst mich doch nicht gleich abfüllen um mich missbrauchen zu können."

Hermines Gesicht verzog sich zu einer „Das hättest du wohl gerne" Mine und ignorierte seine Worte.

„Ich möchte mich lieber nicht ganz bei mir sein wenn ich dir von mir erzähle, natürlich nur um den Plan zu erhalten und ich bezweifle das du freiwillig mich an deiner Welt teilhaben lässt. Also brauchen wir etwas um die Hemmungen fallen zu lassen, nicht wahr?"

Das bezweckte sie also, sie wollte den unangenehmen teil so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, na gut wenn sie das wollte.

Doch wenn man sich schon betrinken musste, dann sollte man doch lieber mit etwas leichterem anfangen, ein guter Rotwein zum Essen beispielsweise.

„na gut Granger wie du willst, dann lass uns mit dem Essen beginnen und dazu ein Gläschen, oder eine Flasche denn man will ja besoffen werden, trinken."

Hermine nickte mit einem milden lächeln auf den zart rosanen Lippen. Draco hingegen setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf und machte eine elegante Handbewegung. Sekunden später hatte er eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser in der Hand.

Mit geübten Fingern entkorkte er die Flasche und ließ den gegärten Traubensaft in die zwei Gläser fließen.

Der Slytherin setzte sich, hob sein Glass und prostete Hermine zu:

„Auf den Plan und darauf, dass es sich lohnt die tiefen Geheimnisse der Hermine Granger zu erfahren."

Hermine hob ihr Glass:

„ Auf den Plan und darauf, dass es sich lohnt die tiefen Geheimnisse des Draco Malfoy zu erfahren."

Klirrend stießen die edlen Weingläser aneinander, warme braune und kalte graue Augen trafen sich. Ein stummes zunicken das von Hermine ausging und Draco erwiderte.

Ein kräftiger Schluck vom Wein und das Mahl wurde eröffnet.

Zu Beginn herrschte verbittertes Schweigen, nur ein leises „Danke" oder „Bitte" war zu vernehmen, wenn ein Glass Wein nachgefüllt wurde, was fast im 10 Minuten Takt der fall war, oder eine Speise rübergereicht wurde.

Erst als die junge Griffindor die drückende Stille, die schleichend und zerstörerisch ihr Leben heimgesucht hatte, nicht mehr aushalten konnte begann sie sanft, den letzten schluck aus ihrem Weinglas trinkend, ein Gespräch:

„Ich glaube ich beginne mit meiner Kindheit."

Gezielt griff sie nach der Wodka Flasche, schraubte den Deckel ab und füllte ein niedriges Wasserglas mit der schwarz-violetten Flüssigkeit bis oben hin voll.

„Schwarzer Wodka ist das einzige starke alkoholische Getränk das ich ohne zu würgen hinunter bringe, daher dachte ich wirst du es sicher auch leicht haben es zu trinken."

Geschickt füllte sie das Glas des Slytherin der rasch seinen restlichen Wein in einem Zug in sich hinein schüttete. Hermine hielt ihm seine erste Ration Wodka hin, die der Blonde dankend annahm indem er eilig einen großen Schluck daraus nahm, Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Ohne betrinken würde sie das hier nicht durchstehen.

„Meine Eltern lieben mich abgöttisch, das weiß ich genau, doch sie konnten mir meine Kindheit auch nicht gerade leichter machen. Schon im Kindergarten haben mich die Kinder wegen meiner zu buschigen Haare, den zu großen Zähnen und meiner art alles besser wissen zu wollen verachtet.

Man könnte sagen das zog sie durch bis zu meinem Abschluss meiner Muggelschulzeit."

Ein weiterer Schluck folgte und sie räusperte sich.

„Viel mehr prägte mich nicht in meiner Kindheit, die wenigen schönen Momente waren wenn ich für mich allein war oder mit meinen Eltern zusammen. Einen Freund hatte ich dazumal nie. Wer wollte schon eine Streberin?"

Hermine wollte die Frage nicht beantwortet haben, denn sie wusste die Antwort schon zu lange.

Geduldig schenkte sie sich und Draco nach, blickte ihm auffordernd entgegen und wartete bis er seine Geheimnisse preisgab.

Die Brünette wollte noch nicht alles erzählen, hatte nicht die kraft dazu. Denn es würde heißen sie müsse sich eingestehen was sie für ein beschissenes Leben führte.

Doch noch einmal erhob sie ihre Stimme:

„ Ich hasse Spargeln, mag Regenwürmer nicht und wenn ich mein eigenes Blut sehe wird mir schlecht."

Etwas irritiert suchten die wunderschönen grauen Augen die ihrige.

„Gut zu wissen, jetzt kann ich dich dann den lieben langen tag mit Regenwürmern jagen."

Kam es sarkastisch von dem Blonden der seufzend begann zu erzählen.

„Wenn wir schon dabei sind was wir nicht mögen: Katzen, Tomaten und zu guter letzt habe ich ein sehr ernst zunehmendes Trauma vor toten Fischen."

(mein Schulkollege hat angst vor toten fischen daher dank ich dem mal für diese angst, denn sie hilft mir hier gerade sehr )

Tote Fische? Hermine glaubte sie ersticke gleich vor Lachen. Der willkommene Schluck Wodka kam ihr in den falschen Hals als sie zu lachen begann, was so schnell aufhörte wie es anfing und nun war sie nur noch am röcheln und husten.

Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe ihr zu helfen, es war für ihn eine Genugtuung, man lachte nicht über Malfoys.

Nur schwer konnte sie Hermine erholen, noch immer halb hustend und lachen, wischte sie sich die entstandenen Tränen aus den Augen.

Ein leichtes Grinsen blieb jedoch auf ihrem Gesicht auch wenn ihr Gegenüber sie anstarrte als wenn er sie gleich aufspießen würde.

„Genug gelacht Granger? Kann ich weiter machen?"

Hermine nickte sogleich, trank weiter und schenkte automatisch nach.

„Meine Kindheit war auch verschissen, mein Vater erzog mich sehr strikt nach seinen Wünschen, mir blieb da gar keine Zeit mir selbst ein Bild der Welt zu schaffen. Meine Schulzeit war immer gleich, man fürchtete und verehrte mich. Du weißt ja wie ich das meine, hast es ja am eigenen Leib erlebt.

Meine Mutter fürchtet meinen Vater, doch versuchte sie mich immer so gut es ging zu beschützen, wie man daran sieht das sie mit Snape einen Pakt einging."

Beide spürten schon die Wirkung des Alkohols und redeten immer offener und gelassener.

„Mein Vater ist doch einfach der Arsch der Nation. Der hatte echt das Gefühl mich bei diesem Trottel von Voldemord einzuspannen. Unter ständigem Druck und Angst, der Irre würde mich meucheln, hab ich diesen verdammten Plan entwickelt die Todesser in dieses dämliche Schloss rein zu schleusen."

Draco füllte sich das Glas noch einmal und musste feststellen das die Flasche schon, zu seinem Bedauern, leer war. Eine weile lang starrte er auf den leeren Gegenstand in seiner Hand, als er ihn schulterzuckend an die Wand hinter sich warf.

Ein spitzer Aufschrei von Hermine war die folge, der sogleich zu schallendem Gelächter umgewandelt wurde.

Der Slytherin betrachtete sie argwöhnisch und zuckte noch einmal die Schultern. Griffindor eben.

„Nein, nein, nein. Warte erst einmal bist ich dir erzählt habe was Harry und Ron für Schlappschwänze sind!

Diese zwei Deppen hatten doch wirklich das Gefühl sie könnten mir alle Hausaufgaben abschreiben die sie wollten! Pah! Die beiden sind Stroh dumm! Harry der Vollidiot dachte sogar Cho Chang wollte etwas von ihm und weißt du wie er sie zu einem Date gefragt hatte?

Er hatte ihr beim reden ins Gesicht gespuckt!"

Nun fing auch Draco an zu lachen und die Lachtränen waren nicht mehr weit.

„ Doch das beste kommt noch, die angeblich „besten Freunde" von mir haben es immer für selbstverständlich gesehen das ich keinen Freud hatte! Bis Viktor Krum kam. Da war Ron, der Idiot Platt!

Diese Zwei haben mich immer nur als wandelndes Lexikon angesehen. Ron meinte sogar mal ,Hermine man könnte die gar nicht für ein Mädchen halten du bist so Jungenhaft.' Das ich nicht lache, dummer Arsch."

Dracos lachen verstummte. So war das also, Potthead und Weasel haben den Bieber immer nur als selbstverständlich hingenommen und das passte dem Bieber nicht.

Hermine war nun richtig in Fahrt und plapperte einfach weiter.

„Sie haben mich in stich gelassen, diese verblödeten Idioten. Alleine haben sie mich gelassen. Nicht das es schon gereicht hätte mich auszunutzen und falsch zu verstehen. Nein, sie ließen mich alleine. Ganz alleine."

Die Stimme der Schulsprecherin wurde immer leiser, bis nur noch ein flüstern möglich war wegen den dicken Tränen die über ihre Wangen kullerten.

„Und du. Du hast mich all die Jahre gequält."

Sie schniefte.

„Ich habe keine Freunde, keine Liebe und Kein Selbstvertrauen das zu ändern. Gegen Außen die Starke spielen, Innen schwach und nicht ausgeglichen. Das sind die wunderbaren Geheimnisse von Hermine Granger."

Schloss die Brünette und wischte sich die für sie störenden tränen weg.

Draco starrte wie gebannt auf die Polierte Tischplatte während er das Weinglas in seinen Händen drehen ließ.

Wie er sie doch verstand. Mit jeder Faser seines Herzens konnte er ihr nachfühlen wie es ihr all die Jahre erging und das Beste daran, er hatte perfekt dazu beigetragen sie zu der verzweifelten jungen Frau zu machen die vor ihm saß.

Bitter stellte er fest das Schuldgefühle in begannen zu plagen. Er war mit Schuld.

Waren Menschen dazu Verdammt den Leuten in seiner Umgebung das gleiche leid zuzufügen das an einem selber begangen wurde?

Was hatte sie ihm den schon getan? Nichts.

Sie war einfach nur zur falschen zeit am falschen Ort gewesen.

Doch nun saß sie vor ihm, versuchte nicht zu Weinen, weil der Drang stark zu sein sie nicht los ließ.

Sie war doch so zierlich und zerbrechlich. Warum lässt man sie nur alleine?

Draco begann sich zu schämen für seine Beschimpfungen die er ihr Tag für Tag mit einem bitterbösen klang in der Stimme ins Gesicht schleuderte.

„Granger."

Hermine zuckte unter der ungewohnt sanften Stimme zusammen. Blickte jedoch fragend auf.

„Es tut mir Leid was ich dir angetan habe Granger."

Stille, niemand bewegte sich, bis Hermine schließlich zögernd nickte.

Der dunkle Himmel vor dem Fenster war wie schon seit Tagen immer noch bewölkt, auch in dieser Für Herbst Klirrend kalten Nacht.

Hermine und Draco waren zu Bett gegangen, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft.

Keiner von beiden, wagte zu sagen wie das alles enden wird, doch beide wussten es wird kein leichter Weg werden.

Nicht nur wegen den sich schon rüstenden Feinden. Nein, es war mehr die Angst davor sich in diesem kommenden Krieg zu verlieren und nie mehr die wenigen schönen Dinge des Lebens zu genießen. Die Angst nie die ersehnte Liebe zu finden.


	5. Regen und Wind

-1Regen und Wind

Verdammter Mist! Warum ist ihr das nicht schon früher aufgefallen? Sie war so Dumm!

Eine junge Hexe hetzte die unberechenbaren Treppen der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei hinauf.

Auf ihrem Weg rempelte sie mehrere Schüler an, die sich lautstark beschwerten, doch das war für Hermine derzeit nicht relevant.

Sie musste zu Malfoy und das schnellstens, es gab ein mächtig großes Problem.

Mehrere Stunden zuvor:

Ein schmerzliches Stöhnen durchbrach die morgendliche Ruhe des Schulsprecher Quartiers. Hermine setzte sich mit einer gequälten Mimik in ihrem gemütlichen Himmelbett auf, fasste sich sogleich an die Stirn und stöhnte noch einmal jämmerlich.

Vorsichtig versuchte die Griffindor sich aus ihrem Bett zu hieven, was ihr beim ersten Versuch kläglich misslang.

Der zweite Anlauf klappte schon besser und sie stand wankend vor ihrem Bett. Schwor sich noch, dass sie nie wieder einen Schluck Alkohol trank bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer machte.

Ein prüfender Blick in den Spiegel und Hermines Laune sank unter Null. Ihre sonst schon ungezähmte Lockenpracht stand noch extremer von ihrem Kopf ab und war an ein paar wenigen Stellen verfilzt.

Die Braunen Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, da ihr das grelle Licht des Morgens nicht gut tat.

Doch das schlimmste an allem war ihre Haut, blasser als die gekachelte Badezimmerwand hinter Ihr, die tiefdunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen leuchteten richtig auf ihrer fahlen Haut.

Kurzum: sie sah aus wie eine getrocknete Wasserleiche, die man mit einem Stromschlag zu ihrer trockenen Erscheinung gebracht hatte.

Hermine wandte den Blick vom Spiegel ab, pellte sie aus ihren Kleidern, die noch die gleichen waren wie am Abend zuvor und ging duschen.

Frisch geduscht und hergerichtet suchte Hermine rasch ihre Schulbücher, Pergamentrollen, Tintenfass und Feder zusammen.

Doch bevor sie auch schon in Eile das Zimmer verlassen wollte, legte sie Draco noch ein Buch und eine Nachricht auf seinen Nachttisch.

Noch einen kurzen Blick auf das entspannte Gesicht des Slytherin erhaschen und mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer verlassen.

Da Hermine die ersten zwei Stunden Verwandlung und eine Stunde Zauberergeschichte versäumt hatte, ließ sie die zweite Stunde des langweiligen Faches auch noch sausen um sich wenigstens ein Brötchen aus der Küche zu stibitzen.

Den Lehrern würde sie einfach angeben ihr war Heute früh so schlecht das sie lieber nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen wollte. Die Griffindor war die beste ihres Jahrganges, was machten diese Stunden denn schon aus?

Nachdenklich an ihrem Brötchen kauend, dass sie Dobby dankend abgenommen hatte, wanderten ihre Augen zu ihrer Armbanduhr.

Noch fast 50 Minuten bis zur nächsten Stunde Alte Runen, da konnte sie ja noch in die Bibliothek sich ein wenig mehr über diesen Beschwörungszauber erkundigen.

Zügig machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zur Bibliothek und ihr nach ein noch unbemerkter Kühler Windhauch.

Mittlerweile war auch der blonde Malfoy Erbe aus seinen Träumen erwacht und fühlte sich kein Stück besser als unsere liebe Hermine etwas früher.

Doch Draco kam besser mit seinem Kater klar als die zierliche Griffindor, was bedeutete dass er sich schneller im Bad zu Recht fand als Hermine zuvor.

Da Draco keinen Zeitdruck verspürte ließ er sich Zeit beim Duschen um über Granger nachzudenken.

Er hatte sie all die Jahre falsch eingeschätzt, besser gesagt, er hatte sie nie die Mühe gemacht sie besser einschätzen zu wollen. Er war einfach ein Idiot gewesen, wie all die Jahre zuvor unter dem Pantoffel seines Vaters.

Wenn er sich das genauer überlegte war sie auch nicht so abstoßend wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Sie hatte ein hübsch geformtes Gesicht und ihr Körper ließ jedem Mann die schmutzigsten und wildesten Fantasien kommen. Nein Schlecht sah sie nun wirklich nicht aus.

Sie war eine zu respektierende Hexe, die ein sehr großes Wissen besaß. Er würde sie, das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, ab Heute auch so sehen, er würde ihr Respekt entgegenbringen.

Das hatte sie sich verdient.

Gemütlich stieg Draco aus der Kleinen Dusche und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften. Er hatte ja nichts zu befürchten, da die Griffindor bestimmt beim Unterricht war. Denn ihr Bett war leer als er aufwachte.

Gut gelaunt schlenderte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sein Bett herum zu seiner Reisetasche die er Gestern Morgen von Malfoy Manore mitgenommen hatte. Nach ein, zwei Minuten des wühlen fand der nun endlich alles was er brauchte um sich anzuziehen. Etwas murrend legte er seine Kleidung aufs Bett und griff stattdessen nach seinem Zauberstab. Da er nicht Wochenlang aus dem Koffer leben wollte zauberte er sich eine Kleine Kommode in das Zimmer. Mit sich selbst zufrieden, nickte der Slytherin und legte seinen Zauberstab zurück auf seinen Nachttisch als ihm eine Notiz auffiel.

_Bin zu Unterricht gegangen, habe dir noch das Buch dagelassen von dem ich dir erzählt hatte, wegen der _

_Beschwörungsgeschichte._

_Verlass das Zimmer, bitte, nicht willst dich ja nicht bemerkbar machen!_

_Werde vor dem Abendessen noch schnell vorbeischauen, da ich über Mittag weiter recherchieren werde._

_Stell nichts Dummes an, bis Heute Abend._

_Ach ja, ich habe Dobby gesagt er soll etwas zu essen in mein Quartier bringen du wirst also nicht verhungern._

_Hermine_

_PS: Seite 317_

Dracos graue Augen huschten zu dem Dicken Buch das sich ebenfalls auf seinem Nachttisch befand, musterte es kurz und entschloss sich zuerst einmal anzuziehen und etwas zu essen bevor er sich in die Arbeit stürzte. Er hatte ja den ganzen Tag Zeit.

Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um. War da jemand hinter ihr gewesen?

Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken und sie schüttelte sich. Es war auch sehr kühl geworden und das lag bestimmt nicht nur daran, dass Draußen ein mittelgroßes Gewitter tobte. Irgendjemand oder Irgendetwas war hier, das spürte sie genau.

Die Gänsehaut vertreibend, rieb sie sich mit den Händen die nackten Unterarme und ging in einem Stechschritt weiter Richtung Grosse Halle, sie wollte das Mittagessen nicht verpassen.

Doch das unangenehme Gefühl wurde sie auch nicht in den Nachtmittagsstunden los, deswegen achtete Hermine noch genauer auf ihre Umgebung als sie es sonst schon tat seit sie diesen Plan gefasst hatte.

Schon bald stellte Hermine fest das es sich lohnte achtsamer zu sein.

Sie kam gerade von einer Doppelsunde in den Gewächshäusern und wollte sich beeilen um vor dem Abendessen noch in ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Als sie das Gefühl, dass sie Beobachtet wird, intensiver als sonst beschlich. Tief durchatmend drehte sie sich ruckartig um und sah: Nichts.

Verwirrt blickte sich Hermine um, kaum merklich erhaschte sie ein milder Windhauch, der sie zum erstarren brachte.

Wind? Im Schloss?

Dann weiteten sich Hermines Augen und man hätte denken Können das ein Licht über ihrem Kopf aufgeleuchtet wäre als sie verstand was hier los war. Nun wollte sie noch weniger Zeit verlieren und rannte, wie von der Tarantel gestochen los Richtung Türme.

Vollkommen außer Atem kam sie hechelnd und schwitzend in ihren Räumen an. Draco der durch den Tumult verwundert von dem Buch in seinen Händen Hoch Blickte, starrte Hermine nur Fragend entgegen, die abgehetzt vor ihm mühsam versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Tormentum praesagium"

Haspelte die Brünette vor sich hin. Doch Draco verstand nicht ganz was sie den nun genau wollte.

„Was?"

War seine einfache Gegenfrage die im auch prompt beantwortet wurde.

„Tormentum praesagium, ein Überwachungszauber, wir wurden ausspioniert."

Dann machte es ,Klick' und Draco war ganz bei der Sache, klappte das Buch zu und Schnarrte drauf los.

„Wie bitte? Und warum haben wir das erst jetzt bemerkt?"

„Woher soll ich den das wissen? Was werde ich hier eigentlich so blöde angemacht? Hättest du auch selber merken können das irgendwer uns beschattet."

Gab Hermine patzig zurück die sofort auf 180 war. Was fällt diesem Slytherin auch ein sie so anzufahren?

Eingeschnappt plumpste Hermine in den Sessel der Draco gegenüber stand, verschränkte Ihre Arme und Beine zum Zeichen der Unzufriedenheit.

Der Blonde beobachtete die Szene genau und musterte die Griffindor scharf.

Was fällt dieser Pute auch ein, einen auf , Beleidigte Leberwurst' zu machen, sie soll ihm lieber erzählen woher sie das mit dem ausspionieren nun wusste.

„Sag schon woher du das nun weißt mit dem Überwachen."

Kam es monoton von Draco.

Hermine Schnaubte verächtlich, dennoch setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an.

„Schon den ganzen Tag hatte ich das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. Ich wusste auch nicht was es genau war, auf jeden fall hatte ich kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, darum achtete ich genau auf mein Umfeld."

Draco machte eine klare Handbewegung die so viel heißen soll wie: Ja, ja schlaf nicht ein.

„Und da war es dann plötzlich, zwar nur sehr minimal aber es war da. Ein sanfter Wind strich um mich und mir wurde alles klar. Irgendjemand hat uns diesen Zauber aufgehalst und es war bestimmt nicht nett gemeint."

„Was heißt hier uns? Ich hab nichts von einem Wind bemerkt, man hat dir einen Zauber angehängt Granger."

Schlussfolgerte Draco mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht. Was Hermine gar nicht lustig fand und den Kommentar einfach ignorierte.

„Irgendjemand muss mitbekommen haben das du nicht mehr dort bist wo du theoretisch sein solltest. Man hat wohl deinen Doppelgänger den wir hinterlassen haben durchschaut."

Murmelte Hermine nachdenklich vor sich hin.

Die Augen verdrehend meinte der Slytherin.

„Natürlich hat man Vater das mitgekriegt ein Tonklumpen kann mich wunderbares Geschenk der Natur nicht ersetzen."

Auch diese Bemerkung wurde von Hermine verdrängt und kam nun zu den Schlechten Nachrichten.

„Ich war Heute früh noch in der Bibliothek und habe über die Beschwörung nachgeforscht und einen kleinen Hacken an der Geschichte gefunden."

Sie räusperte sich und holte aus.

„Nicht nur das wir von verschiedenen Seiten stammen müssen, also gut und Böse, müssen wir uns auch vollkommen einig sein was wir mit dem Beschwörten anstellen wollen. Das bedeutet wir müssen automatisch und tief in unserer Seele uns den Untergang des Dunklen Lords wünschen, sonst endet das in einer Katastrophe. Es reicht nicht das wir Unsere beider Abstammungen zum teil verraten, wir müssen uns komplett und 100 einig sein. Weißt du was das zur Folge hat?"

Hermine war während dem Sprechen immer Gestenreicher geworden und fuchtelte nun immer noch wild mit ihren Armen umher. Was Draco einen genervten Seufzer entlocken lässt.

„Wir müssen uns vertragen?"

Grummelte der junge Mann ihr entgegen.

Was Hermine nur noch mehr aufregte und die Arme fuchtelten noch mehr umher.

„Viel Schlimmer wie müssen uns ehrlich und von Ganzem Herzen vertragen!"

Hermine stoppte schwer atmend, unterließ das fuchteln und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie vor sich hin und nuschelte etwas das klang wie ,Hätte wen anders nehmen sollen.'

Was Malfoy mit einem erstickenden Lachen quittierte.

„Das kannst du vergessen Granger, es muss ein Reinblüter und eine Muggelgeborene sein. Sonst funktioniert das ganze nicht. Ach ja und da du keinen Anderen Reinblüter finden wirst, der auf der Bösen Seite steht und sich mit dir zusammenschließt, musst du wohl mit mir vorlieb nehmen."

Fragende Braune Augen suchten Graue. Hermine wollte gerade Fragen woher er das wusste, als ihr das Buch auf dem Tisch in den Sinn kam. Er hatte es also schon gelesen, gut dann hatte sie wohl etwas übersehen.

Hermine fühlte sie schwer, sie glaubte zu spüren von den ganzen Informationen des Tages erdrückt zu werden.

Sie wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

Doch Malfoy machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Eine Frage hätte ich da noch. Wie ist dein Doppelgänger verschwunden?"

Ihr Doppelgänger? Hermine Schaute auf und direkt in glänzend graue Augen, so schön.

Die Griffindor schüttelte leicht den Kopf bevor sie antwortete.

„Mit der Dörrtraube. Der Doppelgänger kann sich nur selber auflösen indem er eine Dörrtraube isst, die ihm das Wasser entzieht und übrig bleibt ein Häufchen Sand."

Dann herrschte wieder Stille.

Die sich beharrlich dahin zog bis sich Hermine von Ihrem Sessel erhob und Draco eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Der Slytherin blieb sitzen und lauschte den Regentropfen die sanft an die Fensterscheibe trommelten.


	6. Hormone, Gedanken und eine spektakuläre

-1Hormone, Gedanken und eine spektakuläre Flucht

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine die Wand vor sich an. Sie lag zusammengerollt und fast ganz eingemummelt in ihrem Bett, starrte an die Wand und dachte nach.

Er hatte sie nicht beleidigt nach ihren Geständnissen und nach dem Streit auch nicht. War der Plan doch nicht so abwegig wie sie dachte? Konnten sie sich wirklich und von ganzem Herzen mögen?

Hermine konnte es sich nicht vorstellen und doch war da ein Gefühl das sie für den blonden Schönling hegte. Die Griffindor wusste nicht was es war, hatte fast Angst davor und wollte es gar nicht so genau wissen. Nur eins war klar, sie empfand seine Nähe nicht mehr als widerwärtig oder gar als schrecklich, sie suchte fast seine Nähe.

Sie wollte sich in seine ohne Zweifel starken Arme kuscheln, sich von ihm beschützen lassen.

Hermine wollte es sich nicht so ganz eingestehen, wollte immer noch unnahbar sein. Denn sie fürchtete mehr als dem dunklen Lord zu begegnen, ausgelacht zu werden. Wollte nicht, dass er ihre Gefühle verspottete.

Doch hatte sie überhaupt solche Gefühle für ihn? Vielleicht war dieses undefinierbare fühlen nur Mitleid?

Wegen seiner Geschichte über sein Leben.

Sie wünschte sich doch so sehr jemanden der sie einfach nur in die Arme schloss, nicht weil er sie bemitleidete oder trösten wollte, sondern weil derjenige sie wirklich mag und sie aus keinem Grund in den Arm nehmen kann.

Hermine hätte heulen können, doch das Wissen das Malfoy nicht weit von ihr lag, verbot es ihr Schwäche zu zeigen.

Es war einfach nur noch ein nicht enden wollendes Dilemma.

Ein leises schaben oder kratzen drang der Schulsprecherin ans Ohr. Sofort auf Alarmstufe rot, hechtete Hermine aus ihrem Bett, schmiss sich den Morgenmantel über und schlich sich behutsam zur Schlafzimmertür.

Sich so ruhig zu verhaltend, wie es möglich war, linste sie durch das goldige Schlüsselloch und musste mit schrecken feststellen das vier dunkle Schatten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum des Schulsprecher Quartiers schlichen.

Panik schoss in dem geschockten Mädchen empor und ohne groß zu überlegen hastete Hermine zu ihrem Bett zurück, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, murmelte einen Verschließzauber zur Tür und begann eiligst alles wichtige in eine genug große Tasche zu verstauen.

Das Quietschen der Türklinke, die vergebens herunter gedrückt wurde, ließen feine Schweißperlen auf Hermines Stirn treten. Sie musste sch beeilen, doch die Zauberer auf der anderen Seite der Tür gaben nicht auf, nur weil sich die Tür nicht so einfach öffnen lässt. Hermine ahnte böses und sprang auf ihr Bett um weiter zu Dracos zu kommen. Dieser wachte total erschrocken auf, blickte sich verwirrt um und duckte sich sofort wieder in sein Bett als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zu hören war.

Holzsplitter verteilten sich in dem großen Raum.

Doch das interessierte die vier Gestallten nicht, sie stürmten in das Zimmer, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf die zwei im Bett verharrenden Personen.

Stille trat ein, niemand wagte es auch nur einen Mucks zu machen. Hermine kam es vor als würde die Welt für eine kleine Ewigkeit still stehen. Auch Draco wollte sich nicht zu der Situation äußern, er starrte nur die Panisch dreinblickende Hermine vor sich an, die eindeutig keinen Schimmer hatte was sie nun tun sollten.

Man hatte sie erwischt, man wird sie Foltern, langsam zu Grunde gehen lassen, ausweiden oder was auch immer, auf jedenfalls wird man nichts Gutes mit ihnen machen. Hermine starrte Draco immer noch an der sie eindringlich auf etwas hinweisen wollte. Nun etwas verwirrt und leicht sauer dreinblickend, hoffte sie inständig er wollte nicht Scharade oder Tabu mit ihr spielen, denn das war in dieser Situation nicht angebracht.

Doch als die Griffindor merkte, dass der Slytherin auf das Fenster anspielte hatte sie noch mehr Panik als zuvor.

Der wollte aus dem Fenster, das sich nebenbei in einem der Türme befand, springen? War der noch ganz bei Trost?

Doch was blieb ihr anderes übrig?

So fasste sich Hermine drehte sich langsam zu den, da war sie sich sicher, Todessern um und schrie voller Angst:

„Der dunkle Lord!"

Kaum hatten sie die vier umgedreht um ihren Meister zu empfangen, weil sie ihren Lord nicht verärgern wollten, packte Draco sich seine Bettdecke und Hermine die sich noch ein: Was für Idioten, dachte, setzte zum Sprung an und knallte mit vollem Körpereinsatz, die Decke als Schutz vor den entstehenden Scherben, gegen die Fensterscheibe die klirrend unter der last zerbrach.

Hermine krallte sich so gut sie konnte an Draco fest der versuchte seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Boxershorts zu zerren.

Die Griffindor konnte es nicht glauben. Wuste er etwa nicht wie sie ihren Fall bremsen konnten?

Er hatte sich wirklich auf gut Glück mit ihr aus dem Fenster Geschmissen!

Was überlegte sich dieser Idiot eigentlich?

Sich dem Tod immer näher fühlend und die Adrenalinschübe des Freien Falls spürend, sah Hermine nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab noch fester und Schrie aus vollen Leibeskräften:

„ACCIO BESEN"

Draco der auch sogleich verstand, angelte sich den heransausenden Besen, setzte sich darauf und zog das kreischende Mädchen hinter sich.

Im Letzten Moment riss der ehemalige Sucher von Slytherin den Alten Schulbesen hoch und sorgte dafür, dass sie knapp mit dem Leben davon kamen.

Die ihnen nachjagenden Flüche bemerkte die total überforderte Hermine erst jetzt und war froh nicht von einem getroffen worden zu sein.

„Und jetzt nur noch weg hier."

Hörte die Griffindor den blonden jungen Mann vor sich sagen und blickte immer noch geschockt, der zu Boden segelnden Decke nach. Während Draco den Besen so schnell es nun mal möglich war, vom Schulgelände runter trieb.

Die sehr kalte Nachtluft peitschte den zwei fast unbekleideten Personen auf einem alten Besen ins Gesicht.

Hermine zitterte bereits am ganzen Körper, da ihr seidener Morgenmantel ihren darunter nur in Unterwäsche gehüllten Leib nicht gerade gut Schütze.

Aber auch Draco hatte ein Hartes Los, denn er hatte noch weniger an als Hermine und fror sich fast die Finger ab in seinen Boxershorts.

Sie waren nun seit geschlagenen 2 Stunden mit diesem verfluchten Besen unterwegs und nirgends fand sich ein geeigneter Platz, der sicher genug war zum landen.

Mittlerweile wurde es den beiden auch zu bunt und Hermine gab ihrem ärger unter Zähnegeklapper laut kund.

„Verdammt! Ist doch scheiß egal wo wir landen! Ich appariere uns so oder so dann gleich an einen sicheren Ort."

„Apparieren? Warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich, das kannst du auch auf dem Besen tun oder bist du dazu nicht in der Lage! Granger mach mich nicht noch wütender als ich eh schon bin und bring uns bei Merlin endlich ins Warme!"

Donnerte eine kalte Stimme die Hermine durch die eh schon recht unterkühlte Stimmung, und das Wort wörtlich gemeint, noch eisiger vorkam.

Doch ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass er einen guten Grund dazu hatte, da sie wirklich auf dem Besen apparieren konnte.

Sie hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen können wegen ihrer Dummheit und ohne noch lange zu zögern apparierte Hermine gekonnt mit einem sehr wütenden Malfoy.

Wir stehen kurz vor Weihnachten. Die Einkaufspassage von London war über und über mit Lametta, Christbaumkugeln, Stechpalmen, kleinen Nikoläusen und Grossen Tannen besetzt. Hie und da ließ sich ein Mistelzweig finden unter dem sich ein frisch verliebtes Paar scheue Küsse schenkten.

Es war der 22. Dezember um genau zu sein, und die Menschenmassen drängten sich durch die voll Dekorierten Strassen, alle noch hoffend ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu ergattern.

Auch eine Braun Gelockte Frau drängte sich durch das stressige Treiben, an ihrer Seite ein groß gewachsener blonder Schönling der, der Brünetten mit Leichtigkeit durch die Menge folgen konnte.

Unglücklicher weise wollten die beiden uns bekannten Personen nicht wie alle Anderen sich noch kurzfristig Geschenke kaufen, sie waren eher auf dem Weg nach Hause, da sie alles was sie benötigten schon besorgt hatten.

Hermine die einfach nur noch zurück in ihre Wohnung wollte, die sie sich schon seit dem 6. Schuljahr gekauft hatte. Eigentlich hatte nicht Hermine, sondern ihre Eltern die Wohnung gekauft. Weil Hermine fürchtete man könne sie und ihre Eltern Finden und das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Eltern da mit rein gezogen werden.

Der Grund für Hermines Drang der sie nach Hause trieb, war ein sehr wohl bekannter Slytherin, der mit einem diebischen Lächeln auf den Lippen neben Hermine her lief.

Die Griffindor hätte ihn vor 5 Minuten noch erwürgen können, was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht sie einfach so locker flockig an die nächst beste ran zumachen die ihn gerade so charmant entgegen lächelte?

Ach was fragte sich Hermine das schon, natürlich wollte er sie ärgern, wie schon die ganzen Wochen seit der Flucht aus Hogwarts.

Hermine ging immer zügiger die Treppenstufen zur U-Bahn hinunter und rempelte mehr Leute an als die Treppe Stufen hat.

Draco hatte sich doch tatsächlich erlaubt sich seine Betthäschen mit in die Wohnung zu nehmen und ihr somit schlaflose Nächte bereitet.

Wie soll man auch Schlaf finden wenn man das versucht unterdrückte Stöhnen von irgend so einem Mädchen hörte?

Schon verzweifelt wollte Hermine einen Stummzauber über das Zimmer ihres Mitbewohners legen, doch irgendwie will er selbst das nicht und blockierte den Zauber von Hermine.

Gestern war wieder mal so eine Nacht und Heute gabelte er sich schon eine neue auf. Wie soll Hermine denn da nur jemals Schlaf bekommen?

Daher auch ihre sehr schlechte Laune die sie veranlasste jeden Menschen der ihr zu nahe kam, mit einem vernichtenden Blick in die Hölle zu schicken.

Was zur Folge hatte das Draco und Hermine ein 4er Abteil in der ansonsten voll gestopften U-Bahn für sich alleine hatten.

Draco sollte es gleich sein, wenigstens hatte er platz in dieser verabscheuenden Blechkiste, die die Muggel so schnell überall hinbrachten wo sie nur wollten, na ja fast überall.

Denn ihre Wohnung war immer noch ein rechtes Stück von der Station entfernt, bei der sie ausgestiegen sind.

Das Tolle war ja das sie sich am Rand von London befand und sich da kein einziger darum kümmerte ob der Schnee aus den Strassen geräumt wird oder nicht.

Hermine die sich in der U-Bahn langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, steigerte sich gleich dem nächsten Fast – Wutanfall entgegen.

„Ist ja scheiß egal wenn man im Knietiefen Schnee nachhause waten muss! Hauptsache man muss nicht Schneeschaufeln gehen."

Knurrte sie wütend vor sich hin und watete wie sie gesagt hatte durch den hohen Schnee zu der heiß ersehnten Wohnung, in ein heiß ersehntes Bad.

Was sich aber herauszögern müsste, denn sie sollte besser zuerst Mit dem Trank weiter machen.

Genau, wenn es nicht schon genug Arbeit währe sich auf die Beschwörung selbst zu konzentrieren, brauchte man auch noch einen Zaubertrank der etwa ein halbes Jahr (!) ziehen musste!

Dieses winzigkleine Detail hatte Hermine ein paar Tage nach ihrer Flucht erfahren, da sie in der Eile zum Glück das Sachbuch für die Beschwörung mitgenommen hatte, das sie sich am Tag zuvor noch bei der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte, konnte sie dies also wunderbar nachlesen.

Mit der Stimmung im Keller und dem Slytherin an der Seite erreichte Hermine fix und fertig ihre Wohnung und pellte sich als aller erstes aus ihren nassen Klamotten um sich in bequeme Trainerhosen mit einem schlabber Shirt oben durch, zu werfen.

Draco der sich ebenfalls mit bequemen Kleidern ausstattete, gesellte sich zu Hermine ins Wohnzimmer, indem der dampfende Kessel mit dem Trank stand und beobachtete sie bei ihrem tun.

Leicht genervt funkelte Hermine Draco aus kleinen Schlitzen an.

„Was!"

Fragte sie und wollte die Antwort gar nicht hören da Draco aber schon mit einem Grinsen ansetzte etwas zu sagen, gab Hermine es auf.

„Warum so schlechte Laune Granger? Etwa eifersüchtig das ich ein Date habe und du nicht?"

Wenn es nur das wäre, dachte sich Hermine und versuchte der Frage aus dem Weg zugehen.

„Ich muss den Trank weiterführen, ich habe keine Zeit über deine Liebeleien nachzudenken, Draco."

Hermine hatte sich das Malfoy vor etwa 3 Wochen abgewöhnt. Sie fand es war schon mal ein wichtiger Schritt ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, da es doch eine Spur Persönlicher rüber kam. Was Draco selbst wohl nicht zu meinen schien, da sie immer noch mit Nachnamen ansprach.

Aber es war Hermin so etwas von egal, wenn er sich damit besser fühlte sie mit Granger anzusprechen sollte er doch. Solange es nicht mehr Schlammblut hieß war sie zufrieden.

„Du kannst es ruhig zugeben, Granger. Ich werde auch nicht böse."

„Gib es auf Draco, das einzige was mich stört sind deine nächtlichen Besucherinnen die meiner Ansicht nach zu laut ihre Anwesenheit melden."

Hermine erhob sich von dem Sofa, das vor dem Kessel stand, um in die Küche zu gehen und sich eine Tasse Tee zu kochen, Draco folgte ihr. Lässig lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen der Türlosen Küche um Hermine genau im Blickfeld haben zu können.

„Granger, Granger, Granger. Du musst wissen, dass ein Mann gerne eine Bestätigung seines Tuns hört."

Sein Grinsen wurde noch bedeutvoller und Hermine entschloss sich dieses Grinsen einfach zu übergehen.

Sie füllte sich lieber ihren Tee in eine Tasse ab und machte für Draco gleich eine mit. Automatisch warf sie zwei Würfelzucker in Dracos Tasse, rührte vier Mal um und rechte sie ihm aus lauter Gewohnheit.

In ihre eigene Tasse tat sie nur einen Würfel, da sie es nicht so süß mag, lehnte sich an die Küchenablage und Blickte ihm Tee schlürfend entgegen.

„Keine Sorge Draco, das weiß ich auch selber gut genug, das ihr Männer gerne eine Bestätigung habt. Je mehr Bestätigung desto mehr Spaß für mich."

Hermine Errötete bei dem Gedanken an die Nacht mit Viktor Krum und Grinste dreckig vor sich hin.

„Aha, da haben wir es doch, Hermine Granger die als immer korrekt und als Prüde…"

Hermine öffnete protestierend den mund doch Draco hob seinen Zeigefinder um ihr zu weisen ihn ausreden zu lassen.

„… verschriene Hermine Granger hatte eine Wilde Nacht hinter sich. Doch nun die große frage: Mit wem?"

Schallendes Gelächter durchzog die Küche und Hermine versuchte sich nicht an ihrem Tee zu verschlucken.

Sie musste einfach lachen bei dem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck des Malfoy Erben.

Was Hermine nicht wusste war, das Draco wirklich wissen wollte wer Hermine an sich ran gelassen hatte und er hoffte das es einfach nicht Weasel gewesen war.

Gespannt wie ein Flitzbogen wartete Draco auf die Antwort der immer noch kichernden Hexe und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Viktor Krum. Kaum zu glauben aber wahr."

Erleichtert darüber das es nicht der Rotschopf gewesen war stieß Draco die angehaltene Luft aus sich heraus und Seufzte erleichtert.

Hermine musterte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Hast du etwa geglaubt ich hätte mich an Ron oder Harry ran geschmissen? Draco Malfoy ich bin Enttäuscht, dass du so von mir denkst."

Jammerte Hermine gespielt beleidigt, schniefte theatralisch und schob sich mit einem neckischen Grinsen an Draco vorbei zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Draco schüttelte vor sich hin lächelnd den Kopf, leerte Seine Tasse um sie auf dem Küchentisch alleine zurück zulassen und Hermine beim Trank zu helfen.

Mittlerweile war der Abend angebrochen und Draco machte sich für sein Date mit der rothaarige Schönheit fertig. Er wollte sie doch nicht warten lassen.

Gut gelaunt und gewillt diese Wohnung gleich zu verlassen viel sein Blick ins Wohnzimmer, in welchem eine in eine Deckeeingewickelte Hermine auf dem Sofa saß, das vor dem Fernseher stand und lugte in genau diesen.

Sie würde also schon wieder alleine zu Hause rum sitzen und in die Glotze starren, bis sie davor einschlief um mitten in der Nacht zu merken das sie wohl doch lieber ins Bett Schlafen gehen sollte. Was sie aber dann doch nie konnte weil Draco nur wenige Minuten später immer nach Hause kam mit seiner Begleitung und dann konnte Hermine ihren Schlaf gleich vergessen.

Sich schon darauf vorbereitend, hatte sich Hermine vorgenommen eine Liebesschnulze anzusehen. Sie hatte nach den ersten Zwei Wochen gemerkt, dass sie ohne nicht auskommen konnte und hatte den Halben DVD Laden um die Ecke leer gekauft um genug Vorrat an Love Stories zu haben.

Auch wenn ihr diese Filme nur ein kleines bisschen Trost schenkten, so war es besser als Nichts.

Draco bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen und die Lust an seinem Date war ihm vergangen. Er konnte sie nicht schon wieder alleine zu Hause hocken lassen, besonders nicht so kurz vor Weihnachten.

So entschloss er sich eine Tüte Chips aus der Küche zu stibitzen und sich zu Hermine zu setzten, die ihn verwundert anguckte.

„Keine Verabredung heute?"

„Och, nö. Ich will lieber vor dem Fernseher, einer sehr merkwürdigen und dummen Erfindung der Muggel, rumlümmeln und mir diesen Film angucken."

Ungläubig richtete Hermine sich ein wenig auf und sah in ganz genau in die Augen, die ganz hellgrau leuchteten, was ein Zeichen dafür war, das er log.

„Du lässt die Rothaarige also sitzen um dich mit mir hier auf dem Sofa eine Liebesschnulze anzuschauen, ohne, dass ich dich dazu gezwungen habe?"

Schnatterte Hermine in einem Fragenden Ton. Doch Draco machte nicht die geringste Anstalt ihre Frage zu beantworten. Machte die Chipstüte auf, zauberte sich und Hermine ein Butterbier aus dem Kühlschrank und reichte der verblüfften Hermine die Chipstüte.

Die beiden saßen noch bis tief in die Nacht vor dem Fernseher, tranken Butterbier und mampften Chips.


	7. Weihnachten und andere Übel

Weihnachten und andere Übel

Hermine starrte ungläubig auf den Brief in ihrer Hand. Das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz von ihren Eltern sein. Das konnten sie einfach nicht tun! Mittlerweile bereute die Griffindor es, ihren Eltern bescheid gesagt zu haben, dass sie in London war und flüchten musste.

Nun hatte sie den Salat! Ihre Eltern hatten sie zu Weihnachten zu sich eingeladen, Weihnachtsessen mit der Familie. Mit der GANZEN Familie, was nur in einer Katastrophe enden konnte.

Die Familie Granger war zu Hermines Leidwesen rund 40 Mann groß und jede einzelne verhasste Tante, Oma und jeder verhasste Onkel und Großcousin würde kommen.

Aber nicht das dies das schlimmste war, nein, es kam noch schlimmer! Hermines Eltern glaubten sie hätte einen Freund!

Nur weil die Gelockte mal verlauten ließ das sie nicht alleine auf der Flucht war hieß das noch lange nicht, dass der Mitflüchtige ihr neuer Lover sei.

Wie konnte sie nur so in der Scheiße landen? Warum immer sie?

Aber noch wichtiger als die Frage warum sie nie Glück hatte war, wie würde sie das Malfoy beibringen das er ihr Freund spielen musste auf einer der Peinlichsten Veranstaltungen in Hermines langen Leben.

Hermine versuchte nicht zu Hyperventilieren, indem sie langsam ein und aus Atmete. Immer nur schön langsam und ganz ruhig sich überlegen wie man es einem Slytherin beibringt, dass er den Freund einer Griffindor mimen soll.

Aber natürlich immer schön Atmen und schön ruhig bleiben. Nur nicht aufregen, im Gleichgewicht bleiben.

Diese mentalen Übungen hielten nur sehr Begrenzt, was mit einem dramatisch geschrienen „Nein" endeten.

Es war ein Wunder das die junge Frau dem Drang widerstand sich den Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu donnern, immer und immer wieder. Von ihrem halb erlösenden Schrei angelockt, linsten zwei Paar graue Augen um die Ecke in die blitz blank geputzte Küche, um sich zu vergewissern das er auch ja nichts spannendes verpasste.

Es konnte ja möglich sein das die Granger sich auf die Fresse gelegt hatte oder noch besser sie sich sonst irgendwie mit den komischen Küchengeräten was eingehandelt hatte.

Draco war insgeheim sehr froh das Hermine die war, die Kochte und die Küche in Schuss hielt. Denn er selber hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer für was die Komisch Maschine war die mit Wasser um sich Spritzte.

Auch wenn die Brünette andauernd betonte, dass es keine moderne Dusche war, sondern eine Spülmaschine, beharrte der Slytherin auf seiner Meinung.

Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wanderte weiter, von der verzweifelten Griffindor, die ihm den Rücken zudrehte, zu dem gedeckten Frühstückstisch.

Spitzbübisch grinsend gesellte er sich zu einer im Morgenmantel steckenden Hermine, deren Haare mehr einem Busch am Waldrand ähnelten.

Betont gleichgültig schnappte sich der Blonde ein Brötchen und setzte zum sprechen an:

„Dein blödes Katzenvieh hat sich wieder in mein Zimmer geschlichen."

Diese Aussage wurde durch ein verliebtes miauen zu Dracos Füssen bestätigt. Hermine Blickte, immer noch ein wenig überfordert von dem Elterlichen Brief, auf.

„Krummbein liebt dich, obwohl er ein Männchen ist. Damit musst du dich abfinden."

Ein schmunzeln huschte über das weibliche Gesicht. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass Krummbein einen Narren an Draco gefressen hatte. Der dicke Kater liebte den Blonden Slytherin einfach heiß und innig, auch wenn es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Doch Hermine nahm es kommentarlos hin und lachte sich insgeheim ins Fäustchen über Dracos missfallen.

Draco der sich bemühte de Kater los zu werden und gleichzeitig zu essen bot ein lustiges Bild.

Was ein mädchenhaftes Kichern von Hermine zur Folge hatte.

Mit einer etwas besseren Laune machte sich auch Hermine an ihr Frühstück, goss sich und Draco Kaffe ein. Dracos Tasse füllte sie mit dem dampfenden Getränk, ihre wiederum nur biss zur hälfte, füllte Milch nach und gab jedem je 2 Würfel Zucker dazu.

Draco dagegen schlug den Tagespropheten auf den er gerade einer Eule abgenommen hatte, die er auch gleich bezahlte, nahm sich den Sportteil und reichte Hermine die Restliche Zeitung.

Für Außenstehende wirkte die Situation bestimmt seltsam, da die zwei so gut die vorlieben des Anderen kannten. Hermine und Draco selber bemerkten das nicht, es wurde für sie zur Gewohnheit.

Wie auch die Arbeiten die anfielen fair aufzuteilen. Hermine Beispielsweise, war für die Küche, das Bad und das waschen von Kleidern zuständig. Während Draco für das Wohnzimmer, den Eingangsbereich und das Einkaufen eingeteilt war. Draco bemerkte schnell das Hermine eine gewisse schwäche beim Einkaufen hatte: sie kaufte viel zu viel!

Die junge Brünette kam richtig in eine rausch und kaufte alles Mögliche nur nicht das was man brauchte.

So entschlossen sich die beiden Hermine vom Einkaufen fern zu halten und Draco fern von der Waschmaschine, die er mal verhexte weil seine Kleider eingegangen sind.

Hermine überflog die Titelseite, las hie und da einige Artikel und musste schlussendlich feststellen das nichts Interessantes passiert war. Ein Seufzer entrann Hermines Lippen, sie musste es ihm sagen.

Ihren ganzen Löwenmut zusammen suchend, räusperte sie sich.

„Draco, ich habe heute Morgen einen Brief von meiner Mutter bekommen."

Zeitungsrascheln und ein zustimmendes „hm" kam hinter dem Sportteil hervor.

„Sie laden mich und nun ja, wie soll ich sagen…. Sie laden mich und meinen „Freund" zu einem Weihnachtsessen ein."

Stille.

Ungläubig wurde die Zeitung auf den Tisch niedergelegt und Augen, deren Farbe so stürmisch war das man die Farbe nicht nennen konnte, starrten ihr Gegenüber an.

Das überdimensionale Fragezeichen in Dracos Gesicht war kaum zu übersehen und Hermine setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

„Meine Eltern glauben, ich hätte meinen Lover mit auf der Flucht und wollen ihn kennen lernen. Leider bist wohl du damit gemeint und ich bitte dich inständig: spiel für 2,3 Tage meinen Freund. Ich kann meinen Eltern nicht beibringen, das ich mit einem Slytherin der mich Jahre lang schikaniert hatte unter einem Dach wohne und ich immer noch keine Beziehung habe. Meine Mutter nervt mich seit Jahren damit, dass ich mir einen Mann anschaffen sollte.

Doch das schlimmste ist, wenn ich da ganz alleine auftauche ohne Freund, wird sie mich wie jedes Jahr, mit einem den sie auf der Strasse aufgegabelten Freak verkuppeln wollen!"

Hermines Wagen waren Rot geworden vor Anspannung, ihr flehender Hundeblick haftete wie Fliegen an der Scheiße, an Draco.

Sie Hatte ihre Unterlippe vorgeschoben, ließ ihre Augen noch schnell Glasig erscheinen und bettelte Draco stumm an.

„Geh nicht hin."

War das einzige das de Malfoy Erbe dazu zu sagen hatte, wollte sich gerade wieder hinter seiner Zeitung verschanze, als Hermine mit Weinerliche Stimme anfing zu jammern.

„Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeeeee."

Draco linste wieder hinter der Zeitung hervor, musterte Hermine, die nun Kurz vor einem Heulanfall stand, seufzte genervt und sagte:

„Nein"

Hermines Mimik veränderte sich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste. Von zu Tode betrübt und bettelnd, zu wutverzerrt und verschlagen.

Ihre Braunen Augen waren nun nicht mehr wässerig und flehend, sondern loderten vor Wut.

Mit gedämpfter drohender Stimme donnerte sie.

„So, du willst es also auf die harte Tour, das kannst du haben."

Hermine erhob sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung, schritt um den Tisch herum, riss Draco die Zeitung aus der Hand und Näherte sich drohend seinem Gesicht bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Willst du mir drohen Granger?"

Kam es eben so leise von Draco. Auch er stand ebenfalls auf und war nun um einiges größer als die vor ihm stehende Hexe.

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, reckte den Hals, schob ihr Kinn trotzig vor und blaffte.

„Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder du kommst mit mir mit zu diesem Essen, oder ich erzähle einer gewissen Reporterin das der Grosse Draco Malfoy Shorts mit Bärchen und Herzchen drauf besitzt."

Nun war es eindeutig klar, sie wollte ihn verarschen und dazu noch drohen. Doch nicht mit einem Draco Malfoy. Ein gewinnendes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Mit einer verführerischen Geste beäugte er sich ganz nah zu ihr herunter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

„Na gut Granger, ich komme mit, aber dafür hol ich mir eine Belohnung."

Ehe sich Hermine versah spürte sie die weichen und warmen Lippen des Blonden auf ihren.

Im ersten Moment stand Hermine Stock steif da, wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, bis sie die großen Hände von Draco auf ihrem Körper spürte, wie sie, sie näher an ihn zogen. Der Schock fiel von ihr ab und sie drängte sich näher an Draco, erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und ließ der fordernden Zunge Draco den Einlass.

Dieser Moment brachten alle Sehnsüchte und Wünsche, die tief in Hermine vergrabe waren zum Vorschein, sie genoss es.

Eine Hand die vor Hermines Gesicht rum fuchtelte ließ sie aus ihrem kurzen Tagtraum erwachen.

„Huhu Granger noch anwesend? Was driftest du auch einfach so ab!"

Murrte Draco, beäugte die Griffindor und wartete.

Hermine indessen hätte sich in den Hintern beißen können, was hat sich ihr Hirn da nur zusammen geschaufelt? Hermine Jane Granger riss dich am Riemen!

Ein ungeduldiger Schnaufer von Draco, richtete die Aufmerksamkeit der Brünetten wieder auf den jungen Mann vor ihr.

Fragend starrte sie ihn an.

„Was den?"

„Meine Güte Granger. Ich hab gesagt ,Na gut ich komme mit, wenn du dein Kater unter Kontrolle bekommst'. Was hast du den gedacht?"

Eindeutig wurde keine Antwort, als eine gute Antwort von Draco angesehen und er wandte sich zum gehen.

Drehte sich noch kurz um, hob die Hand mit einem „Bin dann mal weg" und verschwand aus der Wohnung.

die Lautsprecher am Bahnsteig hallten durch den vollen Bahnhof, der sich auch in Weihnachtliche Schale warf. Lachende Gesichter und kreischende Kinder drängten sich an unseren zwei wohl bekannten Personen vorbei. Draco sah man deutlich an, wie kurz er davor war seinem entstandenen Ärger Luft zu machen. Hermine dagegen war sich dieses Gedrängel und Angerempelt gewöhnt, so hatte sie nur ein vergebendes Lächeln für jeden, der sich bei ihr entschuldigte, übrig.

Die Griffindor war schon froh, dass sie heil an einem der Sackgassenbahnhöfe angekommen waren.

„Der Zug Richtung Derbyshire fährt in wenigen Minuten auf Gleis 5. Alle einsteigen bitte!"

Verkündete die Lautsprecherstimme und wies Hermine und Draco darauf hin sich ein wenig zu sputen, wenn sie noch den Zug erwischen wollten.

Im Kopf ging die Brünette noch einmal alles durch was sie mitnehmen sollte und um was sie sich zu Hause kümmern sollte: Trank war eingefroren worden, Krummbein wurde magisch gefüttert, alle Türen zu, Strom abgestellt und die Post umleiten lassen, alles war erledigt. Doch etwas anderes beschäftigte sie mehr.

Hermines Gedanken rasten, schon die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Morgen grübelte sie, wie Draco ihre Familie wohl vertragen würde. Ihre Hoffnung war so klein, Weihnachten ohne bleibende Schäden zu überstehen, das sie sich wünschte es dieses Jahr einfach zu übergehen.

Die Zugfahrt wurde in schweigen gehüllt. Draco starrte aus dem Fenster, beobachtete wie Hermine vermutete die Landschaft, die an ihnen vorbei raste. Hermine dagegen sah die kleinen Dörfer, die wuchtigen Wälder und die endlosen Wiesen nicht, obwohl sie auch aus dem Fenster schaute. Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach, träumte fast vor sich hin.

Es war für sie schon seltsam wie nah sie Draco mit der Zeit gekommen war. Er war nicht mehr der Fremde kühle Slytherin der sie ständig runter machte. Er war auch viel angenehmer als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, Draco kam ihr entgegen, war freundlich und auch auf seine komische Art und Weise hilfsbereit.

Er versuchte auch nicht dauernd sie zu schikanieren, ärgerte sie nur manchmal und feixte, doch mehr war da nicht.

Doch was das aller schlimmste war, sie fand ihn anziehend. So als ganz normaler Mensch war er nämlich keine schlechte Partie. Seine Figur war stattlich und schlank, sein Gesicht eben und ein wenig markant, aber das schönste an ihm waren seine Augen: Grau und fesselnd!

Wenn sie mit ihm sprach, sah sie ihm so gerne in die Augen, beobachtete jede farbliche Veränderung.

Sie hatte ihn gerne in ihrer Nähe, mochte seine Art zu sprechen.

Die Brünette erwischte sich dabei wie sie Draco, sich gegenüber offen angestarrt hatte. Der Slytherin blinzelte sie schon einige Zeit fragend an, was Hermine nur die Röte in die Wangen trieb und sie dazu zwang den Kopf zum Fenster zu drehen.

Die Erinnerung an den Gestrigen Morgen brach wieder über sie herein. Wie konnte sie nur anfangen von ihm zu Träumen? Das ganze auch noch am Tag?

War sie schon so lange nicht mehr von einem Mann berührt worden, das sie sich an Draco ran schmeißen muss?

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, dass dies ihre geheimen Wünsche waren, sich von ihm berühren lassen.

Dabei hatte er doch auch so viele Fehler! Sein Stolz zum Beispiel, schrecklich wie unangenehm ihn dieser Charakterzug machen konnte. Auch kleine Sachen hasste sie regelrecht an ihm. seine ewigen Frauengeschichten, die Art wie er zu gehen pflegte und die Macke so lange im Bad zu bleiben. Aber konnte sie ihm dies alles als Fehler anrechnen?

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.

Was beklagte sie sich überhaupt, sie musste sich doch mit ihm gut verstehen, ein Herz und eine Seele sein, damit die Beschwörung auch hin haute.

Die Griffindor durfte auch die Todesser nicht außer Acht lassen. Draco und sie hatten keine Ahnung was sie schon gegen sie Planten, ob wie überhaupt wussten, was die jungen Leute genau vorhatten.

Doch nach dieser Flucht aus Hogwarts, zweifelte sie nicht mehr daran das man schon lange wusste wo sie sich befanden und was sie gegen den dunklen Lord planten.

Erschöpft Seufzte Hermine, sie musste dies mit Draco so schnell wie möglich besprechen. Doch jetzt noch nicht, die gelockte junge Frau wollte zuerst einmal Weihnachten überstehen und sich ein wenig besser über ihre Gefühle für den Blonden klar werden bevor sie sich da noch überlädt.

Das rattern des Essenswägelchen ließ die beiden aus ihren tiefen Gedanken schrecken. Beide wunderten sich über den anderen. Doch gesagt wurde nichts. Hermine die wusste das Draco bestimmt etwas zu essen wollte, kaufte zwei stück Kuchen und Bezahlte die nette Frau hinter dem Wägelchen.

„Ach was für ein hübsches Pärchen sie zwei doch sind, richtig verliebt nicht wahr?"

Die etwas ältere Frau lächelte und schob ihren Wagen weiter nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatte.

Hermine guckte ihr etwas verdattert hinterher, warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Schokolade oder Karotten?"

Fragte Hermine, und hielt Draco die beiden Stücke vor die Nase.

Da Hermine beide gleich gern aß war es ihr egal welches sie am Ende bekam, ungeduldig wägte sie die beiden Stücke in je einer Hand ab.

Draco der sich nicht so recht entscheiden konnte blieb stumm, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und guckte weiter auf die Stücke.

Eine komische Stille trat ein und beide grübelten über die Kuchenstücke. Schokolade oder Karotten?

Ab und an machte Draco den Mund auf und schloss ihn wieder, wie ein Fisch, der atmet.

Hermine sah man an das sie angestrengt nachdachte und machte sich in Gedanken eine Liste von Vor- und Nachteilen der beiden Geschmackssorten, kam aber zu keinem Schluss.

„Wir teilen sie."

Platzte es dann nach einer weiteren Minute aus Draco heraus.

„Du die eine Hälfte des einen Stückes und ich die andere."

Hermine Nickte zustimmend, zog ihren Zauberstab, sah sich um ob auch ja niemand sie sah, da sie ja in einem Muggelzug saßen, murmelte ein paar Worte du schon waren die Stücke fair aufgeteilt.

Zufrieden mit ihrem Werk schnappte sich Hermine die einte Hälfte der Karotten Torte und biss genüsslich hinein.

Draco begann mit Schokolade, hatte es schnell verputzt und machte sich wie ein Raubtier über die übrig gebliebene Karottenhälfte.

Weiter geschah nichts nennenswerte auf der langen Zugfahrt zu dem Weihnachtsfest der Grange-Familie.

Die Ankunft der jungen Zauberer wurde laut und lange, jedes einzelne Familienmitglied umarmte und küsste Hermine als erstes, wollten sogleich auch wissen wer der blonde Schönling sei den sie mitgebracht hatte und begrüßten Draco auch so stürmisch wie Hermine zuvor, was er nur überstand weil Hermine ihm ihre Fingernägel in seinen Handrücken grub damit er nichts sagte.

Da sie sowieso als Paar angesehen wurden war es auch nicht merkwürdig das Hermine seine Hand ab und zu in ihre nahm wenn sie in einem Gespräch mit den leben Verwandten verwickelt wurden. In den meisten Fällen versuchte Hermine Draco zu beruhigen indem sie seine Hand fester drückte und er nicht versuchen konnte ihre Familie auszurotten.

Hermines Mutter, die ihre Tochter schon zu Anfang überschwänglich willkommen geheißen hatte, huschte nun zu ihr hin, lächelte verlegen und flüsterte.

„Hermine Schätzchen, du hast bestimmt schon gemerkt das wir in unserem Haus bestimmt nicht alle Verwandten unterbringen können und der Platz im Garten zum Tanzen ist auch nicht gerade der Größte. Nun ja und da habe ich und deine Vater uns gedacht du könntest ihn doch mit einem Zauber etwas größer machen? Würde das gehen Schätzchen? Das alle auch einen Platz zum schlafen haben und wir alle an einem Tisch essen können? „

Hermine seufzte ergeben drückte ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und nickte zustimmend. Da die ganze Verwandtschaft wusste das sie eine Hexe war und ihr Ur Opa auch ein Magier ist (er lebt noch ist aber so schlecht bei Gesundheit das er nicht mehr fähig wäre einen Zauber zustande zu bringen), stellte es kein Problem dar mit dem Zauberstab in der Gegend rum zu schwingen.

„Danke Schätzchen, bist ein goldiges Kind."

Zwitscherte Mrs. Granger und überließ die beiden wieder sich selber.

Draco der stumm wie ein Fisch neben ihr gestanden hatte, grinste breit als er das „Goldiges Kind" wiederholte.

„Sei froh dass sie dir noch nicht „Schwiegersohn" nach ruft. Ach ja und pass auf die Mistelzweige auf, mein Ur Opa ist zwar gebrechlich und alt, aber die Mistelzweige verhexen kann er alle mal noch."

Erwiderte Hermine auf Dracos Spott und machte sich an das Zaubern.

Das Haus füllte sich von Zeit zu Zeit immer Mehr und Hermine und Draco beschlossen sich in den Garten zurück zu ziehen, der mit einem Thermozauber warm gehalten wurde. Sie saßen ein Weilchen schweigend nebeneinander, tranken aus ihren Glühweinbechern und beobachteten das muntere Treiben vor sich.

Draco brach als erster das Schweigen.

„Komischer Haufen deine Familie."

Hermine die leicht anfing zu kichern hackte sich bei ihm unter und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schultern des Slytherin.

„Ja, aber alles sehr nette und liebenswerte Menschen. Warte nur bis das Essen beginnt: Truthahn, Rotwein und Eierlikör."

„Willst du damit sagen die werden noch lauter und ausgelassener als sie jetzt schon sind?"

„Genau das."

Hermine Grinste vor sich hin.

„Die Tänze sind am peinlichsten und ich muss bestimmt auch mit meinen Cousins tanzen."

„Apropos"

Draco hob den Arm, an dem sich Hermine gehängt hatte und zeigte in einen der Hintersten Ecken des Gartens, wo einer ihrer Cousins gerade aufs Heftigste mit seiner Freundin am knutschen war.

Hermine brach in lautes Gelächter aus und amüsierte sich köstlich darüber. Sie schmiegte sich dadurch nur noch mehr an Draco, dem das gar nicht so unangenehm war wie er anfangs gedacht hatte.

Der die Nacht war schon über sie herein gebrochen und das Essen wurde auf den langen Tisch gehievt. Nachdem sich alle an einem Platz eingefunden hatten, erhob sich Mr. Granger, klopfte mit dem Messer an sein Likörglas um Ruhe zu bitten.

„Einen Toast auf die Familie Granger, auf das, dass wir weiterhin so Lebensfroh und ausgelassen bleiben, auf weitere Schöne Jahre in der Familie und auf gute Gesundheit. Mögen die Gläser immer stets mit Alkohol gefüllt sein und mögen die Frauen immer in unseren Betten bleiben. Auf uns und fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Alle erhoben ihre Gläser prosteten dem Redner zu und stimmten ihm zu:

„Auf uns und fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Nachdem sich alle einen guten Appetit gewünscht hatten begann das Festmahl und das laute Geschnatter von neuem.

Hermine die mit leuchtenden Augen ihrem Vater zugeprostet hatte, drehte sich zu Draco der neben ihr saß, stieß mit ihm an, wünschte ihm Frohe Weihnachten und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Frohe Weihnachten Draco."

Wünschte die Griffindor dem Slytherin von Herzen, lächelte und hängte sich in die Tischgespräche ein.

Das Essen zog sich in die Länge und endete ohne weitere Ereignisse.

Die Stimmung war auf dem Höhepunkt als die Tänze angesagt wurden. Alle zeigten sich begeistert und Hermine wurde auch sogleich von ihrer Tischnachbarin auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt.

Der Eröffnungstanz war eine Tradition in der Familie Granger, wurde in einer Gruppe getanzt und war sehr altmodisch.

Die Damen Stellten sich links in einer Reihe auf und die Herren rechts. Der Tanz war sehr auf die Tänze im 18. Jahrhundert fixiert und war dementsprechend auch so aufgebaut.

Draco beobachtete die Szene die sich ihm bot mit einem Schelmischen Grinsen. Innerlich hoffte er, dass er nicht zu tanzen brauchte da er sich umringt von den vielen Grangers nicht so behaglich fühlte.

Leider Zog Hermine ihn schon auf das Parkett und sie tanzten bis tief in die Nacht hinein.


	8. Dunkelheit schläft nie

_na ja hallo zusammen. ich danke für die kommentare, ich habe mich sher darüber gefreugt._

_doch leider wie es aussieht enteusch ich euch wohl " denn die geschichte geht ganz anders weiter als ihr euch das denkt... mir ist beim schreiben gar nie in den sinn gekommen alles so hinaus zu zögern... na ja vielleicht gefällt es euch ja trotzdem._

_zu_**Gifty:**_ hm die anderen haben es alle irgendwie kapiert... aber sag mir, hast du am anfang aller harry potter bücher schon alles durchschaut? ;) denk mal darüber nach, bevor du kritik gibst. _

_doch ich bin auch froh wenn man mir ehrlich seine meinung sagt, doch wenn man es tut sollte die kritik auch handfest sein. _

_ich weiss auch net was gegen mich hat doch ich brauche immer verdammt lange bis ich es schaffe was hochzuladen. kommt immer ne error meldung.. nun ja ich werde eich so schnell wie möglich die kapitel hochladen._

_lg und danke nochmal für die kommis !_

_Sheer_

Dunkelheit schläft nie

Bedrohlich ragt die Steinskulptur eines gefallenen Engels über die Grabsteine die den Friedhof füllen.

Die düstere Stimmung wird durch die im Kreis stehenden, in einem schwarzen Umhang verhüllten Personen, nicht gehoben. Grausige Masken zieren die Gesichter der Todesser, die sich um ihren Herren scharen.

Man konnte die Angst förmlich riechen die, von den Unterwürfigen ausgedunstet wurde.

Toten Stille herrschte, alle warteten auf die ersten Worte ihres Gebieters.

„Ihr habt ihn laufen lassen."

Zischte Voldemord seinen Gläubigern ärgerlich entgegen.

„Hab ich dir nicht befohlen, du sollst ihn zu mir bringen, Lucius!"

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, spürte die giftigen Augen auf sich ruhen und wagte nicht sich aus seiner Knienden Position zu erheben.

Schluckte zwei, drei Mal schwer bevor er antwortete.

„Ja, mein Herr das habt ihr. Doch mein Sohn war nur der Köder zu meinem Plan."

„Was für ein Plan, Lucius!"

Donnerte die schlangenartige Gestalt vor ihm.

„Ich habe das Kleine Schlammblut, das Potters Freundin ist in den Ferien Beobachtet, mein Herr. Durch einen Zufall erblickte ich sie in einer Nebengasse, wie sie sich gerade ein Buch von einem Zwielichtigen Händler kaufte."

Lucius Malfoy hielt inne, zog ein altes vermottetes Buch aus seinem Umhang und streckte es dem Dunklen Lord entgegen.

Wurmschwanz, der auf einen Blick von seinem Herren das Buch an sich nahm um es anschließend seinem Herren zu überreichen, brach der Schweiß aus als er den Titel des Buches sah.

„Als mir der Händler den Namen des Buchers Verraten hatte, begab ich mich gleich auf die suche nach einem weiteren Exemplar, was ich auch fand. Mein Herr, das Schlammblut will euch mit Hilfe meines Sohnes vernichten."

Gemurmel jagte durch die Runde. Doch es verstummte jäh als Voldemord seine Hand erhob.

„Schweigt!"

Sein Blick huschte durch die Reihen, um sich zu vergewissern das auch jeder sich an seine Anweisungen hielt.

„Das Kleine Schlammblut will mich also mit Hilfe deines Sohnes stürzen, Lucius. Sie will die Beschwörung der Reinen und unendlichen Liebe wagen, die weder Gut noch böse ist."

Ein stummes Nicken des Angesprochenen.

„Wie hast du deinen Sohn überwacht?"

„Mit dem Tormentum praesagium, mein Herr. Doch er wurde entdeckt, daher schickte ich gleich Drei meiner Männer los um sie zu finden und zu euch zu Bringen."

Ein abfälliges Lachen dröhnte in den Ohren der Todesser.

„Und wo sind sie jetzt, mein lieber Lucius?"

„Entkommen, mein Herr. Aber ich weiß wo sie sich zurzeit aufhalten."

„Wo?"

„Im Haus der Familie Granger, Muggel London."

Süffisant Grinsend richtete Voldemord seinen Zauberstab auf den alten Malfoy.

„Hol sie her, lebend. Doch vorerst wirst du deine Strafe erhalten, Crucio."

Die Schreie hallten noch weit in die Nacht hinein, bis sie elendig und wimmernd verstummten.

Die Wahre und Reine Liebe

Dunkelheit herrschte über der Zauberwelt. Nirgendwo war man mehr sicher. Wo Licht war, war auch Schatten.

Die Meisten haben sich und ihre Welt bereits aufgegeben.

Doch zwei unter den wenigen, die für ihre Freiheit, ihr Leben kämpfen wollten, hatten die Mach das Böse zu vertreiben, mit ihrer Liebe.

Eine Muggelgeborene und ein Reinblüter.

Ein Jahr lang, versteckt und von ihren Mitstreitern beschützt, brauten sie einen Trank. Einen Trank der die Wahre Liebe wecken wird und sie für die Sache einsetzen, an die, die Liebenden glaubten.

Doch die Liebe ist sehr zerbrechlich und fein. Wenn auch nur einer der Beiden nicht voll und ganz, mit jeder Faser seines Herzens an seine Liebe zu der Person, die mit ihm den Trank Braut, glaubt, scheitert der Plan vom Guten.

Die Beschwörung würde sich drastisch ändern.

Anstatt der Entscheidung ob Gut oder Böse Taten die vollbracht werden sollen, wird sich ein Monster aus der Dunkelheit erheben, die verschmähte Liebe.

Tod und Verderben wird sich über die Welt ausbreiten, denn nichts ist schlimmer als die verschmähte Liebe.

Das Monster wird Rache nehmen, an den Menschen für den Verrat an der Liebe.

Herold der strahlende Reinblüter und Melanie die Muggelgeborene, diese zwei sollen das Schicksal ihrer Welt auf den Schultern tragen.

Wiederwillens schlossen sich verschiedene Welten zusammen, wo anfangs Hass zwischen den beiden wütete, spross die Liebe umso stärker in diesem Jahr der Vorbereitung.

Der Tag, der Abrechnung war gekommen. Herold und Melanie nahmen den Trank und sprachen die Beschwörungsformel. Doch nichts Geschah. So mussten sie Kämpfen alleine gegen die Dunkelheit.

Die Schlacht schien bald entschieden als Herold fiel, und Melanie sich zu ihm kniete.

Mit letzter Kraft gestand Herold, Melanie seine Liebe, nach all der Zeit sprach er dies aus was er Tief in seinem Herzen fühlte.

Herold starb in Melanies Armen, mit einer Träne im Auge hauchte sie Herold auch einen Liebesschwur entgegen und wurde von dem Tödlichen Fluch getroffen.

Die Dunkelheit glaubte schon den Krieg gewonnen zu haben, als sich ein sanftes Licht um die beiden Liebenden legte.

Das Licht wurde immer heller, breitete sich immer mehr aus.

Die Dunkelheit floh vor dem Licht und verkroch sich wo sie nur konnte. Das Land war gerettet, Herold und Melanie waren in der Schlacht gestorben, doch an jener Stelle, an der sie Starben, wuchern die Wildesten und schönsten Rosen auf der Ganzen Welt.

Die Rosen lassen sich nicht bändigen und blühen das ganze Jahr hindurch.

Legende der Beschwörung der Wahren Liebe Ende

Der Dunkle Lord warf das Buch weit von sich, total in Rage pendelte er durch sein Gemach.

Dunkelgrüne dicke Vorhänge versperrten die sicht aus dem Fenster.

Voldemord mochte das schummerige, er fühlte sich darin wohl.

"Ich werde mich nicht von einem abtrünnigen Reinblut und einem Schmutzigen Schlammblut besiegen lassen. Niemals."

Zischte der Lord, wandte sich um und verschwand.


	9. Tarnung Wiederwillen in Bella Italia

_einfach nur ein grosses **DANKESCHÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖN AN ALLE!**_

Tarnung Wiederwillen in Bella Italia

Das leichte plätschern des klaren Wassers, dass von dem Bug der kleinen Gondel verdrängt wird, rauscht in Hermines Ohr und wirkt betäubend. Obwohl heute der 31. Dezember war, herrschte hier in Venedig eine beständige Hitze vor.

Die Schwüle Luft drückt auf alle Lebewesen im Umkreis und veranlasst sie dazu sich einfach irgendwo hin zu legen oder setzen und nichts zu tun. Auch die Brünette nahm sich das zu Herzen, räkelte sich in ihren knappen Klamotten in der Gemieteten Gondel und ignorierte ihre ganze Umgebung. Ganz besonders einen gewissen jungen Mann der ihr mit einem mürrischen Gesicht gegenübersaß, sich langsam aber sicher einen Sonnenbrand holte und ums verrecken keine kurzen Kleider anziehen wollte.

Hermine konnte dies so was von gleich sein, denn sie war wütend auf den Slytherin und wie wütend sie war.

Ganz in Gedanken spielte sie an einem silbrig- grünen Anfänger, an einer ebenfalls silbernen Kette um ihren Hals, herum. Er war ganz selber schuld, dass sie jetzt wütend auf ihn war. Nur seinetwegen saßen sie Jetzt in dieser Schwülen Hitze, er musste ja sie beide nach Venedig apparieren.

Natürlich freute sie sich über die Schöne Kette die er ihr am Weihnachtsmorgen sanft um den Hals legte. Oh, es war ja so romantisch, doch als ob sie nie einmal im Leben so einen Moment auskosten dürfe, platzten etwa ein duzend vermummte Gestalten mitten in die Szene und versuchten doch tatsächlich sie beide platt zu machen. Frechheit.

Man sollte Überfälle, Angriffe und Morde an Weihnachten und allen anderen Festtagen verbieten, das verdirbt nur die Stimmung. Wer weiß den schon was sonst noch geschehen wäre wenn diese Tölpel sich nicht eingemischt hätten.

Elende Todesser.

Draco musterte die vor sich hin stierende Hermine aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. Sie war an allem schuld, sie musste sich ja unbedingt um ihre Familie kümmern. Und was war mit ihm? Sie verpisste sich und spielte die Retterin und er stand mit gut 50 Todessern da, ganz alleine und versuchte sich Einigermaßen am Leben zu erhalten. Natürlich musste er sie au mit retten, es war ja klar das sie es nicht alleine schaffte.

Doch dann als sie in Sicherheit waren, meckert sie auch noch das er sich beim apparieren halt ein wenig in der Adresse geirrt hatte und sie nun halt in Venedig und nicht in ihrer Kleinen Wohnung waren.

Was soll's!

Aber nein, die Dame meckert trotzdem.

Dabei hätte es so schön werden können: Er hätte ihr die Kette geschenkt, ein paar Komplimente gebracht und Vòila, er hätte sie im Bett gehabt.

Zum Teufel mit diesen Todessern.

"Du brauchst gar nicht zu Schmollen."

Tadelte Hermine von ihrer Seite der Gondel her.

"Wer von uns beiden Schmollt denn , hä?"

War die bissige Antwort des Malfoy Erben.

"Ich schmolle nicht."

"ich auch nicht."

"Wie du meinst."

Meinte Hermine hochnäsig. Das war zu ihrem Pech dem Blonden zu viel.

Seit dem 25. Dezember war mit ihm nicht zu spaßen, was Hermine nun all zu schnell merken musste, als sie rücklings von Draco in den Wasserkanal geschupst wurde.

Prustend und japsend tauchte die Gelockte auf und sie sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Draco dagegen hatte sich ein schelmisches Grinsen aufgesetzt und genoss die Situation regelrecht.

Auch diese kurze Freude hielt nicht lange, denn auch er machte Bekanntschaft mit dem kühlen Nass.

Nun war er es der japste.

Hermine grinste und spritzte Draco Wasser ins Gesicht.

Das ganze endete in einer wilden Wasserschlacht, die sich viele verwirrte Blicke holte von den Touristen und den Venezianern.

Die Stimmung der Beiden besserte sich, der kleine "Streit" war sehr angebracht gewesen. Zurück in ihrem kleinen Hotelzimmer, das sie sich teilen mussten, da sie weder Geld noch sonstiges mitnehmen konnten, außer das was sie bei sich trugen, zogen sie sich ihre nassen Sachen ab um sie über die Brüstung des kleinen Balkons vor ihrem Fenster zu hängen.

Eingemummt in flauschig großen Tüchern kuschelten sie sich unter die leichte Sommerdecke und schwiegen.

Sekunden, Minuten lang, bis sich Hermine mit einem Sorgen gefurchten Gesicht zu Draco hinrollte. Nun lagen sie Auge in Auge sich gegenüber, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.

Hermine begann leise zu Sprechen:

"Was sollen wir nun tun? Sie haben uns bei meinen Eltern gefunden, der Trank steht alleine zu Hause rum und wir wissen nicht ob der dunkle Lord weiß, wo sich unsere Wohnung befindet. Nicht mehr viel Geld und es ist ungewiss ob sie uns nicht finden werden. Wie geht es weiter?"

Hermine sprach genau das aus, was Draco seit dem Ankommen in Venedig auf der Seele brannte. Was jetzt? Er wusste es nicht. Zaubern war zu gefährlich, solange sie nicht wussten, wie sie unbemerkt zu dem Trank gelangten. Hier bleiben, unmöglich, sie mussten es zu ende bringen, Also was nun?

Draco seufzte ergeben, schloss seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment.

"Ich habe Angst."

Drang die brüchige Stimme von Hermine an sein Ohr. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und schaute genau in die sanft braunen von ihr.

Hermine sprach weiter:

"Ich habe Angst um meine Familie, um meine Freunde, um dich. Ich habe Angst das ich eines Morgens aufwache und niemand mehr da ist der mich beschützt, der mich hält."

Weiter kam sie nicht, Draco zog sie in eine tief Umarmung, streichelte ihr sanft über die noch leicht feuchten Haare.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde nicht weg gehen. Ich habe dir versprochen das wir das durchziehen werden."

Hermine blickte zu ihm auf, Sturmgaue Augen die sie traurig anblickten. Wie lange schon sehnte sie sich nach jemandem der sie verstand, der ihr versprach sie nie zu verlassen. Ihre Freunde ließen sie im Stich, es bleib nur noch ihr Erzfeind übrig, der nun auch der einzige war, der sie verstand und an ihrer Seite war.

Die vielen Tage Vorbereitung zu diesem Plan, so einsam, so trostlos.

Die Angst was Draco sagen würde, die Vorfreude ihn wieder zu sehen.

Sie hatte die ewigen Sticheleien und Streitereien vermisst.

Draco versank regelrecht in ihren braunen Augen. Früher hatte er sie verabscheut, hatte sie ein Schlammblut genannt. Er war geblendet von den tugendhaften Geschichten seines Vaters, die alle nur eine Lüge waren. Er war sehr überrascht gewesen als er Granger in seinem Zimmer vorfand.

Was für ein dummes Mädchen, hatte er gedacht, doch als er ihren Plan erfuhr, hielt er sie auch noch für Verrückt. Mit der Zeit jedoch fühlte er sich immer besser in ihrer Gegenwart. Er dachte sich immer das lag daran das es besser war als von Voldemord bestraft oder gar getötet zu werden.

Er redete sich ein es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, doch er begann die junge Frau mit den störrischen braunen Locken und dem nervtötenden Kater zu mögen.

Sie war Jemand der immer da war, sie wurde zu einer Familie die er nie hatte.

Empfinden tut er für sie jedoch nicht wie eine Schwester, nein, bestimmt nicht. Er wollte ihre Zarte nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern Spüren, wollte ihren zarten Duft in sich aufnehmen, wollte sie verschlingen und er will es immer noch. er verzehrte sich nach dieser Griffindor, die er eng umschlungen im Arm hielt.

Ihre süßen Lippen schmecken, Ihren Schoss erforschen, ihr die Lustesröte ins Gesicht treiben.

"Draco?"

Flüsterte Hermine kleinlaut zu ihm hoch, da sie schon ganz rot im Gesicht war. Er starrte sie offen an und wirkt wie sehr weit weg mit seinen Gedanken.

Er wollte diese Frau.

Ohne Vorwarnung landeten Dracos Lippen auf den ihrigen, Liebkosten sie, sogen, knabberten, leckten an ihnen. Seine Zunge verlangte mit sanften stupsern Einlass.

Hermine war so überrumpelt, doch sie wollte sich ganz hingeben. Es war einfach zu viel für sie geworden, alles. Aber nun war dies vergessen, vergessen für die paar schönen Stunden, die sie mit dem Blonden verbringen wollte.

Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein, streiften ihr das Tuch vom leib, erkundeten ihre Rundungen. Sie verlor langsam den Überblick, wusste nicht mehr was ihr und was sein Körper war.

Dracos Zunge wanderte über ihren vor Lust bebenden Leib, wollte alles von ihr schmecken.

Hermine packte die Wildheit, sie verwöhnte ihn nach allen regeln der Kunst.

Bald war nur noch ein schwitzendes Menschenknäuel zu erkennen, das sich auf dem kleinen Bett nur so hin und her rollte.

Die leisen und unterdrückten Stöhner der beiden ließ das Bild noch kurioser wirken als es sonst schon war.

Draco wollte Hermine gerade auf sich setzten, indem er sie an der Hüfte packte und sie über sich schwang. Es war zu viel des Guten, in diesem unkontrollierten Akt der Lust. Hermine hatte zu viel Schwung, flog über Draco hinweg, zog ihn jedoch mit und landete mit einem schmerzlichen aufstöhne am Boden.

In der Hitze des Gefechts war das jedoch egal und das Verschlingen ging noch einige Stunden so weiter.

Die Nacht hatte sich schon Lang über das bunte beleuchtete Venedig gesenkt. Das muntere Treiben auf den Strassen, ließ erkennen, dass das Fest zu Neujahr schon in vollem Gange war und die Maskierten nur noch auf Mitternacht warteten.

Nach Atem ringend lag Hermine eingewickelt in der dünnen Sommerdecke neben Draco flach auf dem Rücken. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig.

"Was ist hier gerade eben passiert?"

Draco antwortete lässig.

"Wir haben zusammen Geschlafen."

"Stunden lang."

"Im Bett,"

"Auf dem Boden,"

"An der Wand,"

"auf dem Tisch."

"In jeder Stellung"

Draco grinste schmutzig vor sich hin, Hermine, schames rot im Gesicht, versuchte wieder normal an den dringend nötigen Sauerstoff zu kommen.

Die Griffindor beruhigte sich langsam, doch die Gedanken schossen ihr immer noch durch den Kopf.

Sie hat mit ihm Geschlafen, hatte den wildesten Sex seit Viktor Kurm. Sie hatte auch überall Blaue Flecken von den Harten Gegenstände an die sie geprallt war. Oh mein Merlin!

Ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr Hermine, ihr starren an die Decke wurde intensiver, sie begann wieder unregelmäßig zu atmen. Das war's!

"Warum dürfen wir nicht zaubern um nach Hause zu kommen?"

Fragte Hermine ganz aufgeregt in ihrem Typischen Ton wenn sie etwas Interessantes herausgefunden hatte.

Draco blickte sie nur verständnislos an, runzelte die Stirn und antwortete.

"Na wegen dem durchgeknallten Werwolf den die haben, der richt unsere Magie meilenweit. So haben sie uns wahrscheinlich bei deinen Eltern gefun..."

Draco stockte, furchte seine Stirn noch mehr. Verdammter Mist aber auch! Wenn Voldemord wusste das das sie bei Hermines Eltern waren, dann weiß er auch von dem Trank, der nur so vor Magie strotzt.

Schwer schluckte der junge Malfoy, bevor er weiter sprach.

"Er weiß von dem Trank und wo er ist. Er wird auf uns warten, bis wir wieder in die Wohnung zurückkehren."

Hermine grinste nur vor sich hin, als sie begann ihren Plan auszubreiten.

"Nein, wir der nicht. Ich habe alles so arrangiert das man uns in der Wohnung nicht finden wird."

Nun war Draco eindeutig verwirrt, was sagte sie da?

"Nun ja, du weißt ja das ich genug Zeit hatte um alles zu Planen. Da ich nicht von Gestern bin habe ich mir auch gut überlegt wie ich es anstellen sollte, dass man uns nicht findet, wenn wir nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein werden. Als erstes habe ich daran gedacht die Wohnung unsichtbar zu machen, damit nur wir es sehen können um hinein gehen zu können. Natürlich war mir dies nicht genug, es würde auch zu viel Magie ausstrahlen, so habe ich ein bisschen im Zauberministerium geforscht. Diese Trottel kann man echt gut ausfragen. Auf jeden fall habe ich mich nach den Zeugenschutz Programmen erkundigt, die das Ministerium anbietet."

Dracos Gesicht klärte sich und es dämmerte ihm. Von diesem Schutzprogramm hatte er schon einmal etwas Gehört. So viel er weiß, werden die Zauberer in die Muggelwelt geschickt und sie müssen dort leben. Das beste aber, sie können Zaubern, da ein Magnetfeld um den Wohnort gelegt wurde, seines Wissens nach eine Erfindung von den Muggeln.

Hermine fuhr fort.

"Wie ich an deinem Gesichtsausdruck erkenne, bist zu vertraut mit diesem Verfahren.

Die Magier werden in die Muggelwelt geschickt, wo sie jedoch zaubern dürfen, da sie, wie du bestimmt weißt von einem einfachen Magnetfeld umgeben sind. Das wirksame an dem Magnetfeld ist, das die Magie nicht entweichen kann, sie wird also nicht aus dem Feld kommen. Das bedeutet keine Signale, keine Anzeichen dafür, dass Magie im spiel ist. Die Magie wird einfach nicht geortet.

Zu meinem Glück muss ich noch sagen, dass das Ministerium diese Magnetfelder nicht kontrollieren kann, sie wissen also nur von den Feldern wenn sie die Person registriert haben. Die Muggel haben ja fast überall solche Felder."

Hermines Augen strahlten vor Begeisterung über dieses wissen. Draco hingegen wirkte immer noch skeptisch.

"Alles schön und gut, ein Problem weniger, sie wissen nichts von der Wohnung. Doch sie können es auch auf Muggel art herausfinden, einfach alle billig Wohnungen abklappern und schauen welche auf den Namen Granger gemietet wird."

"Das würde zu lange dauern und ich habe mich nicht auf den Namen Granger eingemietet."

"Na schön und wie kommen wir nun wieder zurück in die Wohnung?"

"Apparieren."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und seufzte genervt, sie wusste doch genau das man sie finden würde, also was hat sie vor?

Hermine gab nur einen belustigten Blick zurück und erklärte weiter.

"Wir apparieren im Wasser. Grayback ist doch ein Werwolf und Werwölfe stammen von Hunden ab. Hunde können im Wasser keine Fährte aufnehmen, denn das Wasser neutralisiert alles."

Hermine Blickte Prüfend auf die Wanduhr die über dem Tisch hing: kurz vor 22:00 Uhr.

"Wenn wir Glück haben erwischen wir das Schiff noch."

"Welches Schiff!"

Draco verstand nicht was die Brünette vor hatte, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig als ihr zu vertrauen? Hermine indessen war schon dabei sich anzuziehen und die wichtigsten Sachen, die nur aus einer Brieftasche und ihrem Zauberstab bestanden, einzupacken.

Das Schiff das Hermine meinte würde punkt 22:30 Uhr den Hafen von Venedig verlassen und sich auf das Mittelmeer hinauswagen. Ihr Glück das diese Schiffsfahrt schon seit 3 Tagen überall besprochen wurde und Plakate die halbe Stadt zupflasterten. Hermine war sich sicher das dies der Perfekte weg zum verschwinden war. Die Griffindor konnte ja nicht ahnen das Draco und sie nicht die einzigen waren, die auch auf dieses Schiff wollten.

22:23 Uhr, Hermine und Draco standen am Hafen von Venedig. Natürlich in Tarnung, wie Draco ganz recht vorgeschlagen hatte, doch Hermine vermutete das er solch eine Tarnung nicht meinte.

Bauschige Barockkleider, gepuderte Weißhaarperücken, unbequeme hochhackige Schuhe und eine Maske vor dem Gesicht, so standen die beiden dort.

Nachdem Draco sich zuerst geweigert hatte sich in Frauenkleidern blicken zu lassen, überredete Hermine ihn doch, na ja, sie Drohte ihm eigentlich mehr. Mit ein Paar Treffenden Worten und der Begründung das es ja seine Idee war, konnte sich der Slytherin nicht mehr dieser Schande entziehen.

Diese Kleider würde Hermine, wenn alles gut ginge und der Dunkle Lord endlich tot war, aufbewahren. Sie brauchte ja etwas als Beweis das sie ihren Enkelkinder zeigen konnte.

Vorrausgesetzt natürlich sie wird das ganze hier überleben und irgendwann einen Mann finden den sie für immer und ewig bei sich haben wird.

Ihr entrann ein Seufzer, der ungehört im Gelärme um unsere zwei Helden unter ging.

Der einzige Gedanke von beiden war, einfach nur noch weg von hier in die sichere Wohnung.

Draco und Hermine mischten sich unter die Gäste und nun wusste Malfoy auch warum sie so albern verkleidet waren. Ein Maskenball fand auf dem Schiff, das Neujahr auf dem Mittelmeer feierte, statt.

Beide ließen ihre Blicke über die Tanzenden Paare schweifen, Hermine ihrerseits, wollte auch gerne tanzen, Draco dagegen erstarrte neben der Brünette als er einen ihm sehr bekannten roten Haarschopf unter den Gästen ausmachen konnte. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Bei genauerem betrachten erkannte Draco da auch noch Potter, der sich neben dem Wiesel aufhielt. Interessant.

Grinsend zupfte Draco an Hermines Kleid um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, diese wendet ihren Kopf zu Draco und wollte ihn schon genervt anfauchen, als sie seinem ausgestreckten Arm folgte und ihre beiden Freunde erkannte. Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein. Was machten diese beiden Hohlbirnen den hier? Augenblicklich hetzte die Brünette durch die Menge zu ihren fermeindlichen Freunden, Draco schlenderte, bemüht langweilig zu wirken, hinter ihr her. Er wollte doch nicht ein einmaliges Schauspiel verpassen, oder?

Die beiden bemerkten die 5 Augenpaare die auf ihnen ruhten nicht.

"Harry, Ron!"

Zischte Hermine den Beiden Griffindors zu als sie, sie erreicht hatte.


	10. Von Freundschaft, Ehre und Stolz

_nur für dich** Trory**_

Von Freundschaft, Ehre und Stolz

Hermine war außer sich, sie musste sich zur Vernunft zwingen, ansonsten hätte sie für nichts garantieren können. Wie konnten die zwei es nur wagen? Sie hatten die Griffindor einfach sitzen lassen.

Sollte sie weinen, oder Wüten wie eine wild gewordene Löwin? So viele Erinnerungen durchströmten ihre Gedanken.

Die schönen Zeiten auf Hogwarts, sie lachten, schrien sich an, schlichen sich in der Nacht durch die dunklen Gänge. Alles vorbei, sie hatten Hermine im Stich gelassen. Harry und Ron waren ihre einzigen Freunde, sie war alleine!

Nun war der Brünetten nur noch zum weinen zumute. Warum musste sie immer einstecken?

"Ihr zwei undankbaren Bastarde."

Zischte Hermine durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Ihre Augen hatten sich verengt, ihr Mund zog sich zusammen, was ein klares Zeichen war, das weder Harry, Ron noch sonst wer sie besänftigen konnten.

Ihre Hände krallte sie in ihren Rock, der sich wahrscheinlich, wenn er den leben würde, aus dem Staub machen würde.

Harry und Ron dagegen konnten nur wie zwei Fische den Mund öffnen und wieder schließen, ohne auch nur einen ton von sich zu geben. Hermine, das war ihre beste Freundin Hermine, die sie da begonnen hat zur Schnecke zu machen. Die zwei Griffindors verstanden gar nichts mehr. Gerade waren sie noch Heldenhaft auf ihrer nie enden wollenden Reise, um das Böse zu vernichten, als da plötzlich Hermine Granger vor ihnen stand.

Ron zu seinem Teil freute sich, auch wenn man es ihm noch nicht anmerkte, da er noch n nicht ganz begriffen hatte was los war. Doch er hatte Hermine vermisst, sehr sogar. Er war schon lange Zeit in die Temperamentvolle Brünette verliebt gewesen, doch hatte sich nie getraut sie darauf anzusprechen, ihr seine Gefühle zu ihr zu gestehen. Er war feige gewesen, hatte er denn erwartet Hermine würde zu ihm kommen? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt das er sich nach ihr verzehrte.

Es hatte ihm tief im Herzen weh getan als er und Harry den Plan fassten den dunklen Lord alleine zur Strecke zu bringen, denn es bedeutete auch Hermine zu verlassen.

Harry dagegen war nicht so erfreut Hermine zu sehen, vor allem nicht wenn sie gleich mit Beschimpfungen anfing. Im Gegensatz zu Ron war er nicht gerade Freundlich mit Hermine auseinander gegangen. Kurz vor dem Ende des 6. Schuljahres hatten die zwei einen heftigen Streit, der beiden Parteien wahrscheinlich noch heute wie ein Stein im Magen liegt.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten ging es in dem Streit um Ron und wie Hermine nur so blind sein könne, nicht zu merken wie Ron sie vergötterte. Doch Hermine hatte es sehr wohl bemerkt, wollte aber nicht näher darauf ein gehen da es, wie sie fand, Harry nun wirklich nichts an gehe.

Schon diese Tatsache machte Harry so wütend und ihm war es egal, das sie Hermine alleine in Hogwarts zurück ließen. Sie war selber Schuld.

Harry schnaubte bevor er Hermine ihr 'nette' Begrüßung erwiderte.

"Auch schön dich zu sehen miese Verräterin! Was wir hier tun? Nach was sieht es denn aus? Wir vergnügen uns auf einem Maskenball weit weg von England nur so zum Spaß!"

Hermine zog die Luft mit einem verächtlichen Ton ein. So war das also er war immer noch sauer wegen dem Streit. Na das konnte er haben.

"Ach ja? Der Gold Junge vergnügt sich also auch mal? War ja klar das du es nicht auf die Reihe kriegst Voldemord zu vernichten."

Sie war so was von wütend! Noch mehr steigerte sich ihre Wut als sich da auch noch Malfoy einmischte, den sie für kurze Zeit total vergessen hatte.

"Tja Potthead und Wieselbe da hört ihrs, ich hab es euch ja schon seit Jahren gepredigt, doch auf mich hört ja keiner."

Harry und Ron erstarrten, war das gerade die hübsche Frau, die neben Hermine stand, die so Verdammt nach Draco Malfoy klang?

Harry sah etwas genauer hin und erkannte die arroganten Gesichtszüge des Malfoy Erben. Es interessierte den Jungen der lebt nicht das Malfoy hier war, er war noch nicht fertig mit Hermine.

Ron dagegen war sofort wie unter Strom, er verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze.

"Nettes Kleid, Malfoy."

Schnappte er und war kurz davor dem Slytherin die Hölle heiß zu machen. Doch Hermine stellte sich ihm in den Weg und sofort wurde Rons Blick wieder weich.

"Lass es Ron!"

Keifte die Hermine und bemerkte das sie die einzige richtige Frau in einem Kleid unter den vieren war. Harry und Ron hatten nämlich die gleiche Idee wie die Griffindor. Frechheit, ihre Idee zu klauen.

Ron mittlerweile versuchte Hermines aggressives Verhalten zu verstehen, was war nur los mit ihr?

Daher murmelte er Rotschopf:

"Aber Mine, was ist den nur los mit dir? Das da ist Malfoy! Was macht der überhaupt mit dir auf diesem Schiff?"

Mine! Er nannte sie doch tatsächlich Mine!

"Weißt du was Ronald Weasley? Du bist der größte Idiot der mir je begegnet ist. Was los ist willst du wissen? Ich versuche unsere Welt aus dem Schlamassel zu ziehen und im Gegensatz zu euch habe ich kein Problem damit meinen ehemaligen Erzfeind um Hilfe zu bitten! Draco und ich sind auf gutem Weg Voldemord zu vernichten! Nicht so wie ihr zwei Witzfiguren, die mich wegen der bescheuerten Suche nach den Seelenstücken, einfach so alleine gelassen hatten!"

Hermine wollte Ron nicht mehr schonen, das hatte sie schon zu oft getan. Nein, jetzt nicht mehr.

Harry wollte schon wiedersprechen, doch Hermine fauchte ihm entgegen, er solle ja den Mund halten.

"Und weißt du noch was Ron! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste was du für mich empfindest, doch ich habe nie was gesagt weil ich hoffte du würdest merken das ich dich Liebe wie ein Bruder. Doch nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Aber unser toller Harry, hier, musste ja einen Streit vom Zaunpfahl brechen und nun könnt ihr beide mich so was von Kreuzweise. ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll! Am liebsten würde ich euch tot sehen für das was ihr mir angetan habt."

Stille. Stille zwischen den vier sich kennenden Personen. Hermine hatte den letzten Satz nur noch geflüstert, doch jeder einzelne von ihnen konnte ihn hören.

Draco hatte verwundert die Brauen gehoben.

Harry schoss mit seinen Augen tödliche Pfeile zu Hermine.

Und Ron? Ja, Ron stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Sie wollte ihn tot sehen, wollte ihn nie mehr wieder sehen.

Das war zu viel für den Lebensfrohen Weasley Spross. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er von einem Schrei unterbrochen wurde.

Ab da ging alles zu schnell.

Die Menschen auf dem Schiff rannten Planlos durcheinander, Schreie hallten über das dunkle Meer.

Hermine konnte in dem ganzen Chaos noch ein Paar schwarz vermummte Gestalten erkennen, bevor sie von Draco mitgezogen wurde.

Ein weiterer Schrei gellte durch die Nacht.

"Todesser!"

Es war Hermine die aus vollem Hals die Täter beim Namen nannte.

Auch Harry und Ron reagierten schnell, in Sekunden schnelle hatten die zwei ihre Zauberstäbe fest in der Hand und feuerten verschiedenste Flüche gegen die Anhänger Voldemords.

Draco schloss sich den zwei Griffindor an, wie auch Hermine.

Minuten, Stunden, Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie schon gegen die Flüche halten musste, ein Crucio hatte sie kurz in seiner Gewalt als sie Draco neben sich, erschöpft etwas rief.

Doch sie musste es nicht verstanden haben, den schon wurde sie von dem Blonden gepackt. Harry und Ron dicht hinter ihnen.

"Lasst sie nicht entkommen! Der Lord will sie alle, lebendig oder tot!"

Schnauzte ein Todesser.

Plötzlich erwachte wieder aus ihrer starre und rannte aus eigener Kraft weiter Richtung Reling. Ins Wasser und nur noch nach Hause, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Instinktiv griff sie nach Rons Hand, bedeutete Harry ihren Arm zu halten, was er auch tat. Ihre andere Hand streckte sie Draco hin der sie nahm.

Sich so haltend sprangen sie ins Wasser.

In diesem Augenblick, in dem sie alle Komplett unter Wasser waren disapparierte Hermine. Die Griffindor sah nur noch einen Grünen Blitz durchs Wasser brechen bevor sie hart auf einem harten Fußboden aufschlug.

Sie hatten es Geschafft, sie waren in Sicherheit.

Erleichtert Lächelte Hermine zu Draco hinüber bevor sie Rons Hand loslassen wollte und ihn fragen ob alles klar war.

Es verschlug ihr die Sprachen. Ron lag regungslos neben ihr auf dem Boden, eis Kalt und triefend nass. Er bewegte sich nicht!

Panik stieg in ihr hoch.

"Ron. Ron was ist denn, sag doch was!"

Aufgebracht rüttelte sie an dem toten Jungen ( Ja er hat den Löffel abgegeben und reicht ihn nun weiter an Gluglu! --" Wah ich werde beeinflusst...)

"Lass ihn in Ruhe du Irre!"

Harry stieß Hermine von Rons Leiche weg, zog ihn an sich und musterte Hermine kühl.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld! Du wolltest uns ja tot sehen. ich werde Ron mitnehmen und ich will dich nie mehr sehen! Nie mehr Hermine Granger!"

Und schon war er weg.

Stille trat ein in der kleinen Wohnung. Leises rascheln und ein scheppern in der Küche. Draco hatte sich eine Kaffeetasse aus einem der Hängeschränke geangelt und sie mit einem Zauberspruch mit Kaffee gefüllt.

Hermine kauerte immer noch an der gleichen Stelle am Boden, war nicht fähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun.

Draco dagegen setzte sich gelassen in einen Sessel und Trank seinen Kaffee. langsam aber sicher begann Hermine zu frieren, da sie immer noch ganz nass war.

"Vergiss es Hermine, es sind oder besser gesagt waren zwei Schwachköpfe."

sprach Draco die verstörte Frau vor ihm an.

Vergessen.

Fahrig richtete sich de Gelockte auf.

"Was weißt du den schon!"

Brüllte sie Draco an und verschwand Türeknallend in ihrem Zimmer.

Draco Seufzte. Sie wird nun unausstehlich sein. ( Fluch der Karibik angehaucht)

Juli

Die letzten Monate waren wieder wie zu Anfang des Zusammenzugs von Hermine und Draco.

Draco war fast nie zu Hause, hatte Verabredungen mit hübschen Mädchen, brachte sie jedoch nie in die Wohnung. Nannte Hermine wieder beim Nachnamen und stichelte sie wo es nur ging.

Hermine verkroch sich immer mehr, aß sehr wenig, trank dafür das doppelte, saß wieder jeden Abend vor dem Fernseher und zog sich Schnulzenfilme rein. Tagsüber Arbeitete sie in einem Blumenladen um die Ecke, damit wenigstens einer Geld nach Hause bringt.

Die Stimmung in der kleinen Wohnung war nicht auszuhalten, so dick als könnte man ganz leicht mit einem Messer durchschneiden.

Eines Abends saß Hermine wieder vor dem Fernseher, trank ein Glas Rotwein nach dem anderen. Schaute teilnahmslos den Film.

Mittlerweile war es schon nach Mitternacht, Hermine hatte die 4 Flasche gerade entkorkt als sie die Türe zuknallen hörte. Draco war also wieder da.

Stille herrschte neben dem leisen Rauschen des Fernsehers.

"Wieder einmal Besoffen Granger?"

Hörte die Griffindor hinter sich höhnen.

Ja, sie hatte sich mal wieder besoffen, wollte ihren Kummer ertränken.

Trotzig und leicht schwankend rutschte Hermine so auf dem Sofa das sie zu Draco schauen konnte, der hinter dem Sofa stand.

"Wasagegen, M...Malfffffffffoy?"

Lallte sie ihm entgegen und versuchte ihm noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu schenken, doch es misslang.

Draco rümpfte die Nase, bevor er Hermine ihr Glas aus der hand riss und die Flasche ebenfalls an sich nahm.

"Du hast genug."

Kam es aus der Küche und Hermine konnte noch wage das Gluggern der ausleerenden Flüssigkeit hören.

"isch hab nischt genuuuuuuug. Was bildescht du dir eigentlisch ein?"

Wankend stand Hermine auf, wollte in die Küche, doch Draco versperrte ihr den Weg.

"Du gehst jetzt ins Bett."

"Isch will aber nischt innnnnnns Betttttttt. Du hast mir gar nischts su sagen, nur weil wir susammen Gevögelt haben!"

Tränen rollten Hermine die geröteten Wangen hinunter.

"Du dämlischer Vollarsch! Du...du lass misch einfasch in Ruhe!"

Damit wankte die weinende Hermine auch schon in ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür und Stille kehrte wieder ein.

Draco stand betrübt im Wohnzimmer, das nur noch durch den Fernseher milde erhellt wurde.

Dann wandte auch er sich ab und ging in sein Zimmer, den Fernseher hatte er mit einem wink seines Zauberstabes ausgeschaltet.

Und es wurde Dunkel.


	11. Alles wird Schwarz

_ja die sterbe szene ist doof** BdW. **aber ich wollte es eben so machen...hm wie soll ich das erklären...es sollte so wirken das in der allgemeinen verwirrung keine zeit blieb sich darauf einzustellen... das hermine zurückgelasen wird ohne ihm lebewohl zu sagen... doof ich weiss ;;_

_nüt böse sein hab mich eben grade gefreut das Trory gleich nen kommi gab_

_diese Kpitel ist aber für dich **BdW** denn ich blaube das wird dir gefallen...weiss nit warum aber ich hab so die vermutung..._

Alles wird Schwarz

Hermine saß verkatert und mies gelaunt am Frühstückstisch und kaute abwesend an ihrem Brötchen. Was war gestern nur mit ihr los, besser gesagt was war mit Draco los? Seit wann kümmert es ihn denn wie es ihr geht? Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach in ruhe lassen? Ihr ging es schon genug verschissen, wegen dieser Sache mit Ron.

Die einst so mutige Griffindor wagte es nicht einmal zu denken das Ron tot war. Es brach ich das Herz. Obwohl sie sich auf dem Schiff gestritten hatten. Er war immer um ihr Glück bemüht gewesen. Oh wie hatte sie Schuldgefühle.

Zu allem Übel kam da auch noch diese Sache mit Malfoy. Sie hatten zusammen Geschlafen verdammt und nun, sie wusste es nicht genau, es war einfach eine verschissene Situation.

War das in Venedig alles nur pure Verzweiflung für sie gewesen? Wollte sie sich einfach in seine Starken Arme legen?

Ja , verdammt das wollte sie! Sie war doch auch nur ein Mensch und eine Frau. Sie konnte doch nicht immer für alle die Starke spielen. Besonders nicht wenn sie schon versuchte die Welt zu retten.

Sie hatte es satt. Sie hatte die ewigen Streitereien, den nahenden Krieg und das allein sein satt. Es war doch nur eines was sie wollte, sie wollte doch nur Liebe! Banale und einfach Liebe. War das den zu viel verlangt?

Sie mochte den Blonden von Tag zu Tag mehr, konnte nicht ohne ihn sein. Konnte das Gefühl der aufkeimenden Liebe nicht mehr unterdrücken. Doch wie empfand er?

Die Braunhaarige erwachte erst wieder aus ihrer Trance als sie das Kratzen des zurückgeschobenen Stuhles auf dem Küchenboden hörte.

Draco setzte sich gerade während er den Tagespropheten interessiert studierte. Hermine hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie er in die Küche kam, auch nicht das der Kleine Kauz, der jeden Morgen den Propheten brachte, schon länger vor dem Fenster saß.

Wie gerne würde sie sich doch Draco um den hals werfen und weinen. Alles was sie seit mehr als 1 Monat belastet ihm gestehen, um Verzeihung bitten, seine Geborgenheit spüren. Doch sie konnte es nicht, war zu feige, hatte Angst vor der Ablehnung.

Aber die Sehnsucht fraß sie beinahe auf. Ließ ihr keine Lungen mehr zum atmen, drohte jämmerlich zu ersticken. Sie fühlte sich so alleine!

Hermine schreckte erneut auf, als sie Dracos Räuspern vernahm. Er streckte ihr die Zeitung hin und sie nahm sie mit einem Kopfnicken an.

Nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick auf die Titelseite geworfen hatte wollte sie schon weiter blättern doch ihre Augen blieben starr an dem Bild auf der Hauptseite hängen.

Bei Merlin, sie waren verloren. Groß und Fett stand es jedoch geschrieben "Ministerium ist gefallen."

Darunter einen kurzen text den Hermine schon lange überflogen hatte und nun weiter das Bild anstarrte.

Zerstörte Häuser waren darauf zu sehen, kreischende Menschen rannten durch die Trümmer, vereinzelt sah man einen toten am Boden liegen. Es war einfach schrecklich.

Sie hielt es nun eindeutig nicht mehr aus, sie konnte nicht mehr. Hermine begann zu weinen.

10 Minuten zuvor:

Draco lag hell wach auf seinem Bett, neben ihm schnurrte Krummbein und schmiegte sich an den Slytherin so gut es eben ging.

Starr war sein Blick an die weiß getünchte Zimmerdecke gerichtete. Draußen hörte er den Regen unaufhörlich gegen sein Fenster prasseln.

Er fühlte sich so elend. Was war da eigentlich zwischen ihm und der Granger abgelaufen? Sie hatten es getrieben wie de Hasen, dort in Venedig. Doch es war seltsam für ihn.

Er hatte so ein schweres Gefühl in der Magengegend als er sie so zerbrechlich neben sich hatte, sie in seinen Armen lag. Er wollte sie beschützen um jeden Preis. Er hatte doch gar niemanden mehr außer sie! Er war Mutter Seelen alleine auf dieser Merlin verdammten Welt.

War es den so schlimm das er einfach nur Liebe wollte? Durfte denn er nicht auch ein wenig Glück in seinem elendigen Leben erfahren?

Einmal erfahren wollte er es nicht mehr missen. Die gemeinsame Zeit mit Hermine bedeutete ihm so viel, sie war sein Licht am dunklen Horizont, sie war seine Hoffnung auf ein Leben voller wärme.

Doch nun war alles so kalt, es war so verdammt kalt. Sein Herz fühlte sich so eingeengt, als ob eine Hand es fest umschlossen hielt, eine eiskalte Hand.

Mühselig richtete der Blonde sich auf, schlurfte aus seinem Zimmer um zu Frühstücken. Er brauchte unbedingt etwas in seinem Magen, der schon lange keine Nahrung mehr gesehen hatte.

Er konnte nichts essen wenn er Hermine sah, wie sie sich jeden Abend fast besinnungslos soff. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich.

Routiniert bezahlte er den Kauz, der den Tagespropheten brachte, schob den Stuhl zurück und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber, die wie es ihm schient, ihn erst jetzt bemerkt hatte.

Es graute ihm davor ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen, er wollte nicht die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen sehen.

Schnell wandte er sich der Zeitung zu und bekam fast einen Herzstillstand.

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Verdammter Mist aber auch!

Nur noch mehr aufgekratzt als er es eh schon war reichte er Hermine die Zeitung rüber.

Beobachtete ihre Gesichtszüge, studierte sie genau und sie reagierte wie erwartet: sie war schockiert.

Wie er sie doch verstand. Er hätte sie so gerne in die Arme genommen, als sie dann auch noch begann zu weinen, doch irgend etwas hielt ihn davon ab, er konnte nicht.

"Wir sind verloren, wir sind verloren..."

Schluchzte die einst mutige Griffindor Löwin vor sich hin, schmiss die Zeitung quer durch die Küche und begann nur noch hemmungsloser zu schluchzen.

Draco konnte es nicht mehr hören, ständig und ununterbrochen prophezeite sie ihren Untergang, es war genug.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung schmiss er sein angebissenes Brötchen auf seinen Teller und blaffte sie an:

"Halt endlich mal die Klappe, Granger!"

Er war so wütend.

Erschrocken blickte sie auf, ließ sich aber nicht lumpen und kreischte mit einer Hysterie zurück die im eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagen ließ.

"Ich soll die Klappe halten? Granger! Du elendiger Mistkerl der du bist, was fällt dir ein!"

Unkontrolliert snappte sie sich das Marmeladenglas und donnerte es ihm entgegen. Er seinerseits konnte sich gerade noch hinwegducken, aber das Fenster hatte weniger Glück. Scheppernd schoss die Frühstückspaste aus dem Fenster und zerschepperte auf der Strasse.

"Du kannst mich mal, Draco Malfoy! Ich will verdammt noch mal nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr!"

"Ach ja? Du kannst nicht mehr?"

Draco hatte sich drohend von seinem Stuhl erhoben und stützte seine Hände Rechts und Links an der Tischkante ab.

"Du missratenes Miststück! Ich hab die Schnauze so von voll. Glaubst du ich kann noch länger diesem ewigen Mist stand halten?"

Auch Hermine erhob sich, suchte sich ihren nächsten Gegenstand den sie voller Wut gegen die Hängeschränke schmiss. Das Porzellan zerbrach laut und Splitter spickten durch die ganze Küche.

"Du verstehst das alles nicht, ich habe Ron verloren! Ich habe keine Freunde mehr, ich habe niemanden mehr."

"Glaubst du etwa ich? Du bist das einzige das mich verdammt noch mal hier hält! Du bist zu meiner Familie geworden du elende Irre! 3 Monate, 3 verdammte Monate müssen wir diesen mist noch durchhalten und dann siehst du mich von mir aus nie wieder!"

Mit einem wisch von Dracos Arm, landete alles was vor kurzem noch auf dem Tisch stand, auf dem Boden.

Hermine kreischte spitz auf.

Draco ging um den kleinen Tisch herum, natürlich nicht ohne in eine dieser spitzen Scherben zu treten, und packte Hermine mit beiden Händen an den Oberarmen.

"Ich hab nur dich! Lass mich doch nun nicht im Stich! Ich mach das doch alles nur wegen dir, verdammt noch mal. Lass mich nicht hängen Hermine."

Seine Stimme war zum Ende hin nur noch ein flüstern.

Doch Hermine reichte es vollkommen aus, ihr Verstand klärte sich augenblicklich.

Er hatte nur sie und sie hatte nur ihn.

Weitere Tränen sammelten sich in Hermines Augen, doch dieses mal waren es Tränen der Freude.

"Ich... na ja... Erwarte nun nicht von mir das... Na ja du weißt schon, das ich dir meine Liebe gestehe oder so... ich kann so was nicht."

Druckste Draco rum, er hatte sich wieder beruhigt, fühlte sich so frei und leicht, als könnte er jeden Moment abheben.

Hermine wollte das jedoch überhupt nicht.

Sie war so erleichtert. Schwungvoll warf sie sich in seine Arme, drückte sich so eng es nur ging an ihn heran.

Schluchzte in sein Shirt, wie leid es ihr doch tue und das sie doch auch nur ihn hätte.

Draco konnte es noch nicht ganz fassen, er fühlte sich wie ein einem wunderschönen Traum. Doch der Schmerz in seinem Fuß ließ ihn wieder in die Realität zurück kommen, die immer noch so wundervoll war.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen und schielte an Hermine vorbei auf den total verwüsteten Fußboden. Hermine war seinem Blick gefolgt, quietschte spitz auf und zerrte ihn auch schon mit sich ins Bad.

Tadelte ihn unterwegs noch was er auch wieder machte, sich einfach den Fuß aufzuschlitzen und verschwand mit ihm im Badezimmer.

Draco schmunzelte nur vor sich hin.

"My Lord? Wir haben das Ministerium einnehmen können, My Lord."

Durchbrach die kühle Stimme Walden MacNair die Stille.

"Gut. Dann können wir ja in die nächste Phase wechseln: Bringt mir Severus."


	12. Laute Stille

_hallo!_

_danke für die kommis und ja Harry wird sich auch noch blicken lassen müssen...Oo ich meine er darf nicht fehlen! bin mir noch nicht sicher wie ich das einfädeln werde... hab ja das 13 kapitel noch gar nicht geschrieben! also wird es etwas länger dauern... _

_ich würde mich auch über kommis freuen von den Schwarzlesern...wenn ich welche habe Oo" --" _

_hab euch lüüüüüüüb_

_Shari_

Laute Stille

Hermine grummelte leicht vor sicht hin, als sie sich wie eine Katze neben Draco zusammen rollte. Er dagegen kuschelte sich von Hinten an Hermine heran, mit der er gerade geschlafen hatte. Die Bettdecke um ihre nackten Körper geschlungen lagen sie da. Halb dösend , halb im Schlaf.

Jeder hatte seine eigenen Gedanken, jeder trat dem Morgigen Tag anders gegenüber. Denn Morgen wird der entscheidende Tag sein, jede Seite wollte den Zerstörungsschlag machen, Morgen.

Hermine drückte sich ein wenig näher an Draco heran, sie wollte sein "da sein" spüren.

Obwohl sie so ruhig da lag, raste es in ihren Gedanken.

Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau an den Tag ihres Streites erinnern, sie haben sich angeschrienen und die halbe Küche zerlegt.

Hermine war so am Boden zerstört gewesen.

Doch es wurde alles wieder gut, sie hatten sich alles gesagt, was zu sagen war und gemerkt, das es gar nichts zu Streiten gab.

Seit dem Tag war alles wie im Märchen, sie waren ein Glückliches Paar geworden. Aber Hermine wusste das der Trank bald fertig war und das auftreten von ihnen beiden unumstößlich war.

Sie hatten sich ja selber dazu erkoren, die Welt zu retten.

Früher hatte sie auch nichts was sie hätte verlieren können, hatte sie zumindest geglaubt.

Nun war das anders, sie hatte Ron verloren. Er war das erste Opfer ihres Planes.

Sie konnte Draco verlieren und...

9 Tage zuvor:

Das Sonnenlicht drängelte sich zwischen den perlfarbenen Vorhängen, die zum Badezimmer gehörten, hindurch. Beleuchtete den Raum sanft. Auch die junge Frau, die sich auf den Wannenrand gesetzt hatte wurde in das angenehm warme Morgenlicht getaucht.

Ihre braunen Locken, die nun fast golden glänzten, wallten um ihren Kopf herum, bedeckten das halbe Gesicht.

Bekleidet war Hermine nur mit einem viel zu großen, grünen Shirt mit dem Slytherin Wappen darauf, das sie von Draco geklaut hatte, und einem sehr knappen Höschen. Man sah ihr nicht mehr an das sie erst von wenigen Minuten aus dem bett gekullert war, denn die Spannung hatte sie ganz eingenommen.

Noch 1 Minute, dann würde sie es wissen.

Noch ein mal tief ein und aus atmen.

Die braunen, nun fast schwarz wirkenden , Augen hafteten nun wieder auf dem Schwangerschaftstest den Hermine fest umklammert hielt.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

Positiv.

Ja sie hatte nun sehr viel zu verlieren.

Draco nahm den angenehmen Geruch von Hermine in sich auf, ließ ihn auf sich wirken, wollte dies nie mehr missen.

Er wollte sein ein und alles nicht mehr her geben. Die Sorgen plagten ihn, ließen nicht von dem Slytherin ab. Verfolgten ihn noch bis in den tiefen Schlaf.

Die Sorgen, das Ungewisse.

Severus Snape hockte auf einem mit Samt überzogenen Stuhl und starrte vor sich hin. Morgen würde er eindeutig sein leben lassen, das wusste er mit vollkommener Sicherheit.

Keine der Beiden Seiten würde ihn dann noch verschonen.

Warum den auch? Er war ja der Spion.

Mit müden Augen suchte er sein Zimmer auf Malfoy Manore ab, suchte nach dem brodelnden Kessel, den er ihn eine Ecke des für ihn, viel zu großen Zimmers, verfrachtet hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord hat von ihm verlangt einen Gegentrank zu brauen, einen Trank gegen die Liebe.

Severus lachte erstickend auf, so ein Narr, gegen die Liebe gab es keinen Trank.

Doch der Dunkle Lord wollte einen Trank, so bekam er ihn.

Narren waren sie, alle.

Harry Potter schlenderte über die Hogwarts Ländereien, setzte sich hie und da an einen Baum oder auf einen Stein und verharrte für eine weile. Er musste sich zur Ruhe zwingen, wollte noch mal alles sehen was ihm wichtig war.

Er wusste nicht genau was morgen passieren sollte, er und Ron hatten die Seelenstücke von Voldemord nicht alle gefunden, konnten ihn nicht aufhalten.

Nacht dem Tod seines besten Freundes Kehrte Harry wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, unterrichtete die neue Schuldirektorin, seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin, von allem was geschehen war.

Auch über Hermine und Malfoy hatte er gesprochen, konnte aber nicht viel sagen, er war ja Hals über Kopf abgehauen.

Minerva war erschüttert, hatte sie sich doch schon lange gefragt wo den nun das intelligenteste Mädchen steckte, das sie je kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie hätte sich alles vorstellen können, doch das sie sich mit dem jungen Malfoy Erben zusammen schloss, überraschte sie. Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur vor? Jeder wusste doch das Hermine Granger nie etwas tun würde, ohne sich sicher zu sein das es auch funktioniert.

Was Planen die beiden, die sich von beiden Seiten abwandten?

Auch sie, als Schuldirektorin, machte sich Gedanken über den morgigen Tag. Sie hatte eine Schule zu beschützen.

Obwohl der Orden der Meinung sei, man solle doch die Schüler und Schülerinnen aus den 5., 6. Und 7. Klassen auch zu dem Ereignis schicken, sträubte sich de Verwandlungslehrerin vehement dagegen.

Es waren doch noch Kinder.

Harry aber fand dies keine so schlechte Idee, da die Kinder der Todesser schon lange aus der Schule genommen wurden und sicher auch morgen dabei sein werden. Warum nicht also auch für die Gute Seite Leute um sich scharen?

Er musste ja immerhin den Dunklen Lord zu fall bringen, warum sich nicht eine Rückendeckung besorgen?

Der Junge der lebte wusste nicht wie falsch er mit seiner Annahme lag, das er Voldemord besiegen würde. Er konnte ja nicht erahnen was alles im Gange war.

Der Dunkle Lord seinerseits hatte sich in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück gezogen.

Er wusste das er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keinem vertrauen sollte, doch was sollte er sonst tun? Er konnte sich nicht alleine den Heerscharen von Hogwarts stellen.

Schon sehr lange hat er auf die Macht warten müssen, die ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand. Zu lange versteckte er sich im dunklen Schatten. Zu lange schon wusste er um seinen Untergang.

Er wusste was der Orden Plante. Sie wollten ihm Harry Potter entgegen stellen, den Jungen der Lebte.

Es war gerade zu lächerlich. Was sollte ein junge gegen ihn ausrichten können?

Damals hatte ich nur die Liebe seiner Mutter gerettet, er selber hatte nichts dazu beigetragen, Harry Potter konnte nichts gegen ihn, den mächtigen Lord Voldemord ausrichten.

Und doch, da waren zwei Zauberer die er zu fürchten hatte. Hermine Granger das elendige Schlammblut, das auch noch das intelligenteste Mädchen seit Langem auf Hogwarts ist und Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys Sohn.

Beide waren Abtrünnige von der jeweiligen Seite.

Alleine waren sie genau so schwach wie Potter, doch zusammen, waren sie die größte Gefahr die er seit langem gesehen hatte.

Sie wollten ihn mit Einsatz ihres Lebens vernichten.

Was niemand wusste, war das der Lord auch noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel hatte: Severus Snape.

Der Tränkemeister musste für ihn einen Trank gegen den, der Abtrünnigen brauen, einen Trank der ihn beschützen sollte.

Dann wenn der Beschwörungstrank versagte, würde er die Zaubererwelt unterjochen, sie ausbeuten und die Reinheit des Blutes wieder herstellen.

( irgendwie erinnert mich die ganze Harry Potter Geschichte so an den 2. Weltkrieg )

Auch der Dunkle Lord konnte nicht wissen, das Severus Snape ganz ein anderes Ziel verfolgte.

Niemand konnte genau sagen was Morgen passieren würde, alle hofften auf ihren Sieg, niemand dachte auch nur einen Moment daran, das sie nur auf Hermine und Draco vertrauen sollten. Denn jeder wollte seinen eigenen Vorteil.

Die Nacht brach über die stumm da liegende Welt, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war angebrochen.


	13. Hirte

Hirte

Die Sonne vermochte nicht durch diese dicke Wolkendecke hindurch zu brechen, nicht heute. Die Luft war geschwängert mit dem duft nach Regen, Tod und Verderben. Immer mehr verstärkte der Wind seine Kraft und peitschte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Der See warf wilde Wellen, ließ sich nicht beruhigen.

Das pfeifen des Windes, wenn er ums Schloss jagte, ließen die noch wenigen verbliebenen erschaudern.

Sie hatten sich in der Grossen Halle versammelt, es waren wirklich wenige.

Doch Harry Potter würde sich nicht von so etwas betrüben lassen, nein, sie werden gewinnen.

Eigentlich sollte dies ihr Frühstück werden, doch nur wenige aßen und wenn dann löffelten sie halbherzig ihr Müsli.

Alle waren angespannt, fühlten die unregelmäßigen Adrenalinstösse in sich, hatten Angst.

Harry blickte in die Gesichter seiner Kumpanen, achtete auf jedes kleinste zucken. Er konnte ihre Angst förmlich riechen und bei ihm war es nicht anders. So lange kannte er schon diese Leute am Tisch, so lange schon wusste er um ihre Angst, wusste, sie hofften darauf, dass er sie retten wird.

Doch, konnte der große Harry Potter sie wirklich alle retten? Hatte er die macht den, dessen Name man nicht aussprechen darf, zu erledigen, zu besiegen?

Nein, Harry zweifelte stark daran, dass er, ein mittelmäßiger bis schlechter Schüler, einen nahe zu brillantem Zauberer töten könne.

Wo blieb dann die Hoffnung, die er setzte? Auf was hoffte Harry?

Gar nicht so weit weg, am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes konnte man zwei vermummte Gestallten erkennen, wie sie dastanden und ihre Umgebung scharf beobachteten.

Auch sie warteten auf den Beginn der Schlacht, doch im Gegensatz zu den Personen im Schloss, waren sie guter Hoffnung, glaubten an ihren Plan.

Draco drehte das kleine Fläschchen, das Hermine ihm gerade in die Hand gedrückt hatte, schaute es fragend an.

Sehr merkwürdige Farbe, dachte sich der ehemalige Slytherin, als er die dauernd rotierende rote – silberne Flüssigkeit weiter musterte.

Dieses Gesöff sollte er also trinken und hoffen das sie nichts falsch gemacht hatten, beim brauen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, sich dieser verrückten Griffindor an zuschließen.

Nachdenklich legte sich seine Stirn in Falten. Wer würde ihn wohl zuerst töten? Da gab es nämlich eine sehr große Auswahl.

Zum einen waren natürlich sein Vater und der Dunkle Lord. Der Grund war ja ganz klar, Verrat. Potter würde ihm aus Prinzip einen Unverzeilichen auf den Hals hexen, da war Draco sich sicher. Nicht zu vergessen das ganze Potter Gefolge.

Draco Seufzte ergeben und stellte sich schon darauf ein das es bestimmt nicht leicht werden würde.

Wie er doch das „Weltretten" liebte.

Hermine ihrerseits grinste schon seit ihrer Abreise nur wie ein Honigkuchenpferd in der Gegend herum und man könnte glatt denken sie sei nicht ganz da.

Der Blonde wollte, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht wissen, warum Hermine so grinste. Man wusste ja nie, ob es einem schadet oder nicht.

Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste.

Nun ja, mal abgesehen davon dass sie einfach so am Waldrand rum lungerten, ohne sich irgendwie zu verstecken.

Aber was soll man den gegen eine grinsende Hermine, die sehr beängstigend wirkt mit diesem irren Ausdruck im Gesicht, unternehmen?

Madame wollte ja hier stehen bleiben. Ihm war es egal, er hatte sich ja schon darauf vorbereitet, dass er nicht ganz heil aus der Sache rauskommen würde.

Warum also nicht gleich einen Kamikaze Angriff hinlegen?

Oh, er würde elendig sterben.

Mittlerweile hatte der Wind um einiges aufgefrischt, einzelne Blitze zuckten weit entfernt über den Himmel.

Hermine schmunzelte nun nur noch und hatte ihre Augen starr auf das Seeufer gerichtet. Ihre weibliche Intuition sagt ihr, dass sie an diesem Ort genau richtig standen.

Denn weder vom Schlosstor aus, noch vom Seeufer her konnte man sie zwei sehen.

Doch nicht nur das gab ihr Sicherheit. Sie glaubte an das gelingen ihres Planes. Es musste einfach funktionieren!

Hermine spitzte die Ohren, lauschte dem Wind und was er ihr für Geräusche mitbrachte. Sie konnte das Getrappel hunderter von Füssen hören, wie sie unaufhörlich auf sie zukamen.

Auch sie hatte Angst, glaubte aber fest an das gelingen ihres Planes. Sie wollte nicht mehr alleine sein, wollte ihre neu gewonnene Familie behalten, sie schützen.

Wäre doch schon alles vorbei, könnten sie doch nur schon zufrieden und heil in ihrem warmen Bett liegen.

Dieses Mal wohl nicht, denn aus dem Regenvorhang tauchte eine immer größer werdende, schwarze Wand aus Voldemords Anhängern auf. Dementoren zogen ihre Bahnen über den rauen Himmel, ließen die Stimmung um eine Nuance kälter werden.

Hermine Schauderte, als der Schneeregen ihr Gesicht berührte.

Nun war es endlich so weit, auch Harry und seine Truppe betraten das ausgesuchte Schlachtfeld. In Geschlossener Formation auf den Feind zu, an der spitze Harry, ohne Ron, ganz alleine.

Der Zaubertränke Meister neben seinem vermeidlichen Herren, tief in seinen Gedanken, keine Miene verziehend. Nun war es so weit, es würde jetzt und hier ein Ende haben.

Auch er hatte sich einen Plan zu Recht gelegt, vertraute nicht auf die Stärke der Jungen Leute die er einst unterrichtete.

Obwohl er wusste, dass seine Lehrerkollegen auch hier waren, empfand er für keinen Mitleid. Ihm war es egal wer fiel, Hauptsache der dunkle Lord würde zugrunde gehen, elendig winselnd.

Dann war er endlich frei, frei von all den Zwängen, musste sich nie mehr verstellen, gar verstecken.

Frei.

Jeder hatte sich seine Chancen gut ausgerechnet, doch nicht jeder konnte gewinnen.

Hermine stupste Draco leicht an als sie erkennen konnte, dass die verfeindeten Parteien inne hielten.

Ihr auftritt war gekommen, nun war es so weit!

Harry wollte gerade dazu ansetzen etwas zu sagen, doch das vertraute „Plopp" ließ ihn inne halten.

Erstaunt blickte er zu den zwei vor ihm stehenden Personen hinüber. Konnte es wahr sein?

Ihm blieb keine Zeit den Namen der beiden Personen auszusprechen, denn ihre umhänge flogen schon von Hermines und Dracos Schultern, enthüllten sie.

„Sieh mal einer an. Der Verräter und das Schlammblut. Wie entzückend."

Schnarrte die stimme des Lords. Zog ein raunendes Gelächter seiner Gefolgsleute mit sich.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprach er weiter:

„Doch glaubt nicht, ihr zwei, ich hätte euch nicht schon lange durchschaut. Pah! Diese Idee mit dem Trank der Liebe war nicht schlecht, das muss ich zugeben, aber ich habe den Gegentrank schon lange in meinem Besitz!"

Hermine lächelte nur siegesgewiss. Sie wusste dass es keinen Trank gegen die Liebe gab, so wusste es auch Snape.

Sie hatte gewusst dass sie ihre schwarzen Schafe wieder zusammen treiben konnte, wie ein Hirte.

Voldemord wollte wieder zu sprechen ansetzen, doch Hermine fuhr im dazwischen.

„Ach Tom, wir werden sehen, wir werden sehen."

An Harry gewand flüsterte sie:

„Keine Panik Harry, wir werden ihn Schwächen, damit du ihn vernichten kannst. Vernichte ihn Harry, vernichte ihn!"

Nun verstand Harry Potter zum ersten Mal was Hermine die ganze zeit immer für ihn getan hatte, die Hausaufgaben, die vielen Aufmunterungen, sogar den Krieg wollte sie ihm leichter machen, nur weil er ihr Freund war.

Im Stich hatte er sie gelassen, doch das war nun vorbei.

Hermine wandte sich an Draco, nahm seine freie Hand in ihre, lächelte ihm liebevoll zu.

Der Blonde Schönling presste seine liebe an sich, stumm schmunzelnd.

„Draco."

Begann Hermine, bevor sie ihre Phiole entkorkte und in einem zug leerte. Draco tat es ihr gleich.

„Ich bin Schwanger, Draco."

Verkündete die Griffindor stolz, bevor sie ihren geliebten zart Küsste.

* * *

Tötet mich net das ich an der stelle aufhöre….doch ich brauche wohl wieder was bedenkzeit…. Komme ab hier nit mehr weiter und ich will es ja auch nicht versauen oder? ;) 


	14. Info

Hallo alle zusammen…

Ja ich weiß ich hätte schon lange mal weiter schreiben sollen doch irgendwie hängt es bei mir immer am Schluss….fragt mich nicht warum ich weiß es auch nicht!

Man sollte mich hängen, ist mir schon klar…aber ich bemühe mich wirklich. Mittlerweile hat mich auch wieder dieses Gefühl befallen das ich unbeding schreiben muss (was nur zu euern Gunsten ausfallen kann).

Also ich hab mir vorgenommen mich zusammen zu nehme und weiter zu schreiben…also besser gesagt den Schluss zu formulieren…

Eine Warnung noch: ich bin eine hoffnungslose Schnulzen Verehrerin und so was von dramatisch und romantisch veranlagt das dieses Ende Schmalz, Schmalz und noch mal Schmalz enthalten wird, da bin ich mir sicher.

Hoffentlich bis bald

Lg Sheer


End file.
